Senator's Daughter
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Takes place during Jack Jennings coming to Smallville. And what if he had an Adopted daughter that the Kents fell in love with. Some Slash between JackOMC CLarkOMC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm branching out I wanted to write a little on Smallville seeing as they did something I envy put Bo and Luke back together in another show. Ok this is a take off of that episode. Might be more stories later._

**KENT FARM**

Jonathan Kent was working on getting hay out of the truck and his son Clark was right there with him. They were having a friendly discussion when they both noticed a car coming straight for em. "DAD WATCH OUT." Clark called out. Jonathan held his hand up to stop Clark from moving him. Jonathan stood and watched the car come to a skidding stop right in front of him. Jonathan looked through the passenger window and smiled. "You missed by a foot." He said smirking.

Out of the car Senator Jack Jennings got out and smirked. "I wanted to make sure I didn't give you a heart attack." Jack said coming around and hugging Jonathan in a brotherly embrace.

"This can't be little Clark." Jack said in awe of the high school teen.

"Hi Mr. Jennings." Clark said shaking his hand.

'When did I stop being Uncle Jack?" Jack asked stepping around behind the car to retrieve his bag.

"I didn't think a senator would want to be heard as Uncle. By just any old kid." Clark said.

"I didn't remember any old kid hitting a single field gold for his high school football team." Jack said.

Jonathan smiled proudly. "Well what brings you to Smallville?" Jonathan asked.

"Well seeing as I am up again for re election I need all the votes I can get. Plus there is one other reason I am here." Jack said smirking.

"And let me guess you want our help to get the votes?" Jonathan asked.

"Well that and you know that the Olympics is coming to Kansas this week. Well I have a stake in it." Jack said.

"You betting on the Olympics?" Clark asked.

"No. Well I'll let you make your decision if you'll come to the local skating rink. Ice skating that is in Metropolis." Jack said.

"Sounds good. But first come in and see Martha I'm sure she would love to see you." Jonathan said.

"Ok lead the way." Jack said.

**METROPOLIS ICE SKATING RINK**

Jacey Jennings was sitting at the cafeteria table eating yogurt and laughing with some of her skating friends when her trainer Steve Yoakam came over to her smirking. "Jack is here with some of his friends." Steve said.

"Ok." Jacey said. No sooner than Steve left her sight did her blond retriever Shelby start barking.

"Shelby be nice." Jacey said. Jack smirked at the dog.

"Uh Jack does the dog bite." Jonathan asked.

"Not unless she is provoked." Jacey said snagging the dogs collar and pulling her back a step. With a fluent hand motion the dog laid down at the girls feet.

"Impressive. What exactly did you do tho?" Clark asked.

Jacey smirked. "Sign language the people who had her before me were deaf so they taught her the sit stay Roll over commands in sign language. So needless to say I had to learn em." Jacey said.

"Wow." Clark said impressed.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Oh sorry. Jacey this is Jonathan Kent and His son Clark. Jonathan and me went to high school together. Jonathan Clark I would like you to meet my daughter Jacey." Jack said.

"Your D daughter?" Jonathan asked surprised.

"Yeah. She's the investment in the Olympics I have." Jack said putting an arm around Jacey's shoulders.

"And if you 3 will excuse me I need to go practice. Stay and watch if you like." Jacey said moving out of Jack embrace and pulling open her robe to reveal a skin tight suit and a skirt going over it. Clark's mouth bout came open.

When Jonathan noticed it he slapped his shoulder. "Think Lana there son." Jonathan told him making Clark blush.

"Jacey ready?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes I am. Ready as I'll ever be to get on that cold ice in nothing but a toto." Jacey said. All 4 men burst out laughing. "Men." Jacey said under her breath causing the girls who were sitting at the table to laugh.

"We're doing Beauty and the beast." Steve said.

"Ahhh showing me off again are we Steve." Jacey asked smirking.

"Well yeah. Your dad comes down I gotta make sure he sees you at your best." Steve said winking at her.

"Yeah Yeah show off." Jacey said turning to grab her skates. Shelby came over and sat down beside her and raised her paw.

"What is it girl?" Jacey asked.

"You wanna skate too. Alright one round with you." Jacey said lacing her skates.

"Let's do Beauty and the beast first." Steve said. Shelby barked gruffly and nudged Jacey's arm.

"Alright girl we'll skate. Let me skate with her and then me and Bret will do Beauty and the beast." Jacey said taking one of Shelby's paws and placing a skate made especially for her on it.

"Alright let's go girl." Jacey said standing.

"Alright Jacey what song you want for the dog and you?" Mike Gibson the choreographer asked.

"You pick." Jacey said taking her head piece and placing it on her head.

"What do you wear that for?" Jonathan asked.

"Too hear Steve and Mike tell me if I screwed up. Which I do often." Jacey said stepping out onto the ice and beckoning for Shelby to follow which the dog did with no problems at all which surprised Clark and Jonathan.

"Oh I got to bring Lana Chloe and Pete in to see this." Clark said.

Jonathan smiled. "Martha is gonna love her. She sure is sweet to be around." Jonathan smiled.

"She's had it hard before she came to live with me and Natasha. Her mother died of cancer and her father beat her. And I mean close to death." Jack said.

"Dang." Jonathan said. "And she's skating now?" He asked.

"She's a trooper. Just watch her in Beauty and the beast." Jack said. And they did.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note. Monday i will update stories i have new chapters for. So don't worry other stories will updated soon._**

**TALON COFFEE HOUSE**

Clark came into the coffee house after him and his father had come back from skating rink. Jack had went to talk to some important people. "Hey Clark." His friend Pete said.

"Hey guys." Clark said sitting down. Lana Lang came over and sat down with them.

"We heard that Senator Jack Jennings is staying with you." Chloe said.

"He is. Him and my dad went to high school together. Apparently they're good friends." Clark said.

"Wow having the Senator as a friend could come in handy." Chloe said.

"Yeah. He came cause his adopted daughter is in Olympics in Metropolis. And he wanted to get me and my dad's help with getting votes." Clark said.

"I never knew Senator Jennings had a daughter." Lana said.

Clark nodded. "He adopted her. And you guys should see her skate sometime. Talk about gifted. Her and a partner of hers did a little song with it." Clark said.

"When can we meet her?" Chloe asked.

**KENT FARM**

Martha Kent had just gotten home from shopping in town when Jonathan and Jack came through the door laughing. "Hey where have you 2 been off too?" Martha asked.

"Oh Jack was just showing me his interest in Olympics." Jonathan said laughing.

"Oh I never knew you liked the Olympics. You tried to stay away from that stuff in high school." Martha said putting stuff away.

"Well there is a reason for it." Jack said.

"Yeah she's about 14 years old." Jonathan said.

"Ok someone explain that to me." Martha said.

"Well if your son would come on and bring her you can meet her." Jack said. Just then Clark came into the back door with a girl with light brown hair and was shorter than Martha. She was laughing at something Clark had said.

"Oh hey Clark who's your friend?" Martha asked.

"Actually Martha this is Jacey my daughter. Jacey this is Jonathan's wife Martha." Jack said from his spot in front of the counter beside Jonathan.

"Oh wow. Nice to meet you." Martha said.

"You too." Jacey said.

"How did rest of practice go?" Jack asked.

'Fine Steve wants me there at 8 tomorrow morning. Seeing as the big night is about 3 days away." Jacey said.

"What big night?" Jonathan asked.

"The competition. Olympics will be for a week starting with the figure skaters. I am in 2 different categories. Pairs and singles for women." Jacey said.

"Wow. That must be hard work." Martha said.

"It is. But I've done it for about 3 years." Jacey said feeling something bumped her hand.

"Oh shoot Shelby what are you doing in here." Jacey asked squatting next to the dog.

"You know you weren't supposed to come in with me." Jacey said petting the dogs head and getting her small leash out of her purse.

"Wait before you take her out show Martha what you did with her at the rink." Jonathan said. Jacey nodded and made a hand motion and the dog sat down and watched her. One more hand motion the dog was laying down. And another she was rolling over and playing dead. And the last one she jumped up and barked at Jacey.

Martha smiled. "Wow. Where did you teach her all that." Martha asked.

'When I got her the people were deaf and they taught her the sit and stay command. I learned the rest." Jacey said.

"She is so cute." Martha said.

"Yeah she's been my girl since just before everything happened." Jacey said rubbing the dog. "Come on girl let's go out to the car." Jacey said opening the back door. "I'll be right back." Jacey said walking the dog out.

When the door shut Martha turned to Jack and smiled. "She's a good girl. You're gonna have to tell us the story of how she came to living with you?" Martha said.

"I will." Jack said. The back door opened and Jacey walked back in and stood there.

"Well sleeping arrangements. Jack you want to take the loft and Jacey can take the guest room." Martha said.

'Actually I can just take the couch. I won't sleep much got a term paper coming up in my online studies that I need to study for." Jacey said.

"Ok if you're sure. Shelby can come in and sleep beside you." Martha said.

"You sure it ain't a problem?" Jack asked.

"None at all. Seems Jacey and Shelby are best friends." Martha said. Jacey looked down and smirked.

**DINNER TIME **

**KENT FARM**

Martha Jonathan and Clark were sitting around the table listening to Jack recite how he met Jacey. "I was doing a debate at a school in Florida when I seen her. She was sitting in the back sporting a black eye." Jack said. Jacey looked down smiling at the memory.

"I asked the principle and he told me about her. So I went and talked with her. Over the course of a few weeks we wrote each other." Jack said.

"Jacey how did you get the black eye?" Martha asked.

Jacey looked down steeling herself. "My father. My mom had just died of cancer and he was mad at me cause he thought I had caused it. So he hit me. That day I was just looking to be invisible. Hoping to be anyway." Jacey said.

"Any ways she stopped writing me one day. We talked through Email all the time and then it just stopped. So I contacted the school and asked the principle. He told me that she had been beat up pretty badly the night before and was in the hospital." Jack said having to clear his throat.

"My god Jacey how did that happen?" Martha asked the teen girl. This girl was growing on her.

"I had problems at school that day and he just went off on me. I was on the top step and he shoved me and I fell 2 flights down." Jacey said.

Martha gasped. "Oh my. How bad were you hurt?" She asked.

"I was in the hospital for a week. I had a concussion that they didn't think would go away. Bruised me up and sprained my wrist." Jacey said.

"Dang and I thought a broken leg hurt." Jonathan said. Everyone laughed.

"Wrist was very hard. It was about a month after that I got Shelby. The family was a friend of my grandparents and heard of what happened and gave the dog to me cause I had helped take care of it." Jacey said.

"So when I found out she was in the hospital I went to see her. God that was an awful site." Jack said.

"So how do you like living with Jack and Natasha?" Jonathan asked.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh Jon I haven't actually been so forth coming with my relationship. Natasha and I split up about a year ago." Jack said.

"Oh. Well I am sorry to hear that." Jonathan said.

"Thanks. Um would you guys mind if me and Jon talked for a while. Alone?" Jack asked. Martha and Clark watched at as the men got up.

Jack walked behind Jacey's chair and squeezed her shoulder. "Need me we'll be right outside." Jack said.

"Ok." Jacey said. After Jonathan and Jack were out of the house Martha cleared her throat.

"Oh well I think I have homework." Clark said getting the hint and leaving the room. Jacey smirked.

"I'm glad the guys are gone. Gives us girls a chance to get to know each other." Martha said. So for the next hour or so Martha and Jacey sat and talked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**KENT FARM**

Jack and Jonathan were out side talking. 'What aren't you telling me Jack?" Jonathan asked.

"Do you know who is running against me for Senator?" Jack asked.

"Not recently I haven't read about it. Who?" Jonathan asked.

"Lex Luthor." Jack said.

"Lex is running for the Senate?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Jonathan if I never run for Senate again I don't care. I have all I could ask for. That girl in there means more to me than anything. And watching her skate is a pleasure. But if I win Senate she could lose her Skating." Jack said. "She loves it." Jack said in an after thought. Jonathan sat thinking about it. When a car came up. They both looked at who it was who got out it was the Sheriff of Smallville.

"Hey Sheriff." Jonathan said.

"Hi Mr, Kent. Senator Jennings." She said.

"What can I do for you?" Jonathan asked..

"Actually it's the Senator I am interested in. Could we go inside?" She asked. Jonathan nodded and lead the way in.

**KENT FARM KITCHEN.**

Martha and Jacey were cleaning up after supper when the guys and the Sheriff came through the back door. "Hi Mrs. Kent how are you this evening." The sheriff asked.

Martha smiled. 'Fine. What seems to be the problem?" Martha asked.

The sheriff looked at Jacey and stopped her mouth from moving. "Umm there was a murder in Metropolis. It has come to our attention that the Senator knows the girl." The sheriff said pulling a photo from her pocket. "Do you know her Senator Jennings?" The sheriff asked.

Jack took the picture and looked at it. "I haven't seen her. And that picture is faked." Jack said seeing the picture of himself with a 20 year old girl hanging off of him.

"Can I see it?" Jacey asked.

Jack handed it to her. Jacey spoke. "I've never seen her." She said handing the picture back to Jack.

"Alright. Senator don't leave town. We may have more questions." The sheriff said.

"Mr and Mrs Kent." She said walking out of the house.

Clark came in at that time. "What did the Sheriff want?" Clark asked. Jack held the picture out to Clark.

"Who's the girl?" Clark asked.

"We don't know. Sheriff came to inform us she was murdered last night tho." Jonathan said.

"Whoa. Uncle Jack did you know her?" Clark asked.

"No Clark I didn't. But I have feeling someone does tho. And they don't want me running for Senator." Jack said thinking.

Jacey who had kept quiet finally realized where she recognized the girl in the picture. "Oh no." Jacey said quietly. But not quietly enough.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"Umm I think I know her." Jacey said hoping she was wrong.

"How do you know her Jace?" Jack asked noticing the panic on his girls face.

"It's nothing concrete. But it looked to be my biological father's stepdaughter." Jacey said.

"So why would there be a picture of her on Jack's lap at a strip club?" Jonathan asked.

"That I can probably tell you Dad. But I need to confirm it." Clark said.

"Clark did you know that Lex was running for Senator?" Jonathan asked.

"No. But that don't surprise me. I'll be back later. If Pete or Chloe calls let em know I'll meet em at the movie theater later." Clark said going out the door.

"Umm I need to get started on my research." Jacey said making her way out of the room. Martha Jonathan and Jack all watched her go.

"She's scared." Jack said softly.

"I guess this is your chance to get out seeing as Lex will probably use it against you in the Senate Race." Jonathan said.

"Who's getting out of what race?" Jacey asked coming back in. All the 3 grown ups looked at each other.

"Never mind." Jacey said going back to the living room and getting started.

**LUTHOR MANSION**

Clark came into the mansion and walked right into Lex's office. "Clark what a surprise." Lex said.

"You never mentioned that you were running for the Senate." Clark said.

"Well Clark you put that strain on the friendship. So what's the real reason you're here. Cause I know it ain't to offer your support seeing as Jack Jennings is an old family friend." Lex said.

"The sheriff of Metropolis came saying that Jack was up for murder cause he knew the murdered suspect last night." Clark said.

"Well that's ashame cause it'll definitely hurt his chance at the Senate now." Lex said.

"Not only that. But his adopted Daughter knows the girl. Lex I need to know did you have men fix this picture to make Jack lose the race." Clark asked.

"Now Clark why would I do that. Have you ever known me to do that.?" Lex asked.

"No but I know that you can have it done." Clark said.

"Clark I would stop talking if I was you before you say something that you'll regret." Lex said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you but the picture shows Jack in an elite strip club with a girl on his lap. He claims that he hasn't been there." Clark said.

"Maybe it was someone else who wanted him out of the picture. Ever think of that?" Lex asked.

"Yeah but who?" Clark asked.

**SOME UNKNOWN PLACE**

Donald Spears stood in front of the mirror looking at a picture of his daughter. "How can you help me Mr. Spears?" Lionel Luthor asked.

"Well I can give you stuff on Jack Jennings that your private investigators won't get. Like Kidnaping." Donald said.

'Alright. Can you get him out of the way. Possibly permanently?" Lionel asked.

'Sure can. Give me a few days." Donald said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**KENT FARM**

**2: AM**

Jacey was writing something on her laptop. Her nights had consisted of nightmares that she didn't want to have any more. She had slept most of the night but woke at 1 and couldn't sleep no more.

**5: AM**

When she was typing her last paragraph she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Jonathan Kent coming down the stairs with Martha behind him. "Oh hi Jacey didn't think you would be up." Jonathan said.

"Ahh well I sleep in random intervals." Jacey said closing her laptop.

"What are you working on?" He asked leaning over the couch.

"Term paper. Explaining about adoption. No one in my class has done a paper on adoption." Jacey said.

Martha came over and hugged her. "Well you just mite get an A. What did you do convert it to Email and the teach grades it?" She asked. About that time Clark was heard laughing about something that Jack was saying. "Morning sweet heart." Martha said.

"Morning mom." Clark said kissing her cheek.

"What are you discussing?" Jack asked.

"Just talking about Jacey's schooling." Jonathan said.

Jacey hit a few keys and sent her essay. "One term paper sent." Jacey said standing and walking over to the counter.

"You got it done in one night. When did you sleep?" Clark asked.

"Ohh let's just say me and sleep are foreign to each other as of late." Jacey said.

"You having nightmares?" Jack asked eyeing Jacey.

"Yeah same one." Jacey said. "Did you put my bag with yours?" Jacey asked.

"Yeah. Why whatcha need?" Jack asked.

"Just my running clothes. Gonna run for about 2 hours and then get ready to go to the rink." Jacey said.

"You run?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Keeps some muscle on my legs. I also swim." Jacey said.

"Jonathan why don't you run with her this morning." Martha said. "Clark can do the chores." She said.

"I don't know." Jonathan said.

"You said the other day you wanted to get back in shape. Well running helps. Jacey probably would enjoy the company." Martha said.

Jacey nodded. "I normally just run on a treadmill but since this out and open I can do in wide open spaces." Jacey said.

"Alright." Jonathan finally said.

**TRAIL IN SMALLVILLE.**

**7:30 AM**

Jacey and Jonathan were nearing the end of their run and both were trying to catch there breath. Jack and Clark came out of the barn smirking. Martha came down the front porch steps. "Next time I ask her to race I'm gonna make sure it's while I'm in the lead." Jonathan said sitting down on the steps. Martha and Jack laughed.

Clark was dumbfounded. "Dad you let a girl beat you?" Clark asked.

"Well Clark I can't run very fast as it is. And she kept my pace so me and her matched each other." Jonathan said.

Jacey was stretching her legs. "Ahhh I run like that most every day. No sweat. Now if you guys will excuse me I need to get my stuff ready to go to Metropolis." Jacey said running into the house.

Jack who was beaming with pride finally spoke. "So how bad did she beat you?" He asked.

"Not bad. We talked some. She's smarter than I gave her credit for." Jonathan said.

"Can cook too." Jack said.

Martha perked up. "Well maybe me and her should cook tonight. Clark shouldn't you be getting ready for school." Martha asked.

"Aww mom Jacey don't have to go." Clark said smirking while he was whining.

"Au contraire son. I think Jacey was up all night doing her term paper." Jack said.

Jacey came out of the house in jeans and a sweat shirt. Her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on Shelby." Jacey said. The golden retrieve lab mix ran over to her and with a swift hand motion the dog sat at her feet.

"That's so cool. Wish men were like that." Martha said.

Jacey and her laughed. "If men were like that the world would be kinda boring." Jacey said.

"Well I best be getting Jacey to the rink. I'll see you guys later." Jack said walking towards the car and letting Jacey get in first. "BYE." Jack called pulling out.

"Sweet girl." Martha said.

"Yeah. Too bad she has no family." Clark said watching the blue car head down the driveway.

TBC

MORE TO COME SOON


	5. Chapter 5

**TALON CAFE**

**4: PM**

Martha walked into the coffee house to find the manager Lana Lang sitting talking with Clark's 3 other friends. Lois Lane Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. "Hey guys." Martha said setting the crate of pies on the counter.

"Hey Mrs. Kent." Lana said.

"Those pies look scrumptious." Chloe said.

"Thank you." Martha said. Just then Jonathan Jack and Clark came in.

"Hey Clark." Pete said.

"Hey Pete." Clark said.

"Wait where is this girl I've been hearing so much about?" Lois asked.

"First before anyone answers that. Guys I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Jack Jennings." Jonathan said.

"Mr. Kent most everyone knows him." Chloe said.

"Well I don't know you guys." Jack said.

"Sorry Uncle Jack. The blonde is Chloe Sullivan. Next to her is Pete Ross. And then we have Lana Lang. And that over there is Lois Lane." Clark said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jack said taking a seat in a chair that Martha and Clark had pulled over.

"And Ms. Lane the girl is my adopted daughter Jacey. She's at the skating rink right now doing some training for the upcoming festivities." Jack said.

"What is she gonna do?" Lana asked.

"Her and her trainer will skate. She's in 2 categories. Women an pairs." Jack said.

"That's cool." Pete said.

"Does she have time to come and meet us?" Lois asked.

"Yeah Clark talked about her yesterday and we want to meet her." Lana said.

"Hold on let me see if her trainer can drop her here." Jack said getting out his cell phone.

**METROPOLIS SKATING RINK.**

Jacey was in the pool doing laps when Lex came into the area smirking at the teenager in the pool. When she came up Jacey was looking at Lex Luthor. "Sorry if you want the pool I'll be done in 10 minutes." Jacey said.

'Take your time. I'm just here to speak with someone on business." Lex said.

"Senatorial business?" Jacey said smirking.

"How did you know I was running for Senator?" Lex asked.

"I have my sources." Jacey said giving nothing away and going another lap.

Steve came in and saw the 2 conversing. "Good ain't she?" Steve asked.

"Good backstroke." Lex said.

"She matches most any swimmer. Stroke for stroke." Steve said.

Just then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Steve said answering his phone.

Lex watched Jacey a little more surprised at her precision of the strokes. When she came up and grabbed her robe from the far corner Lex smiled. "Better back strokes than myself." Lex said.

"Thank you." Jacey said.

'Well you know my name. Lex. So what's yours?" He asked.

"Jacey." She said.

"Interesting name." Lex said.

Steve came up and nodded at them. "Jace. Your dad wants me to bring you to him. So go get dressed." Steve said.

"Nice to meet you Jacey." Lex said.

"You too." Jacey said walking off with Steve behind her.

**TALON**

**5: PM**

Steve and Jacey walked in discussing the guy. "Oh come on Steve he was getting information he knew darn well who I was." Jacey said coming up to the table.

"Who was getting information?" Clark asked.

"Some guy talking to Jacey at the rink." Steve said.

"Steve do you even know who the guy was?" Jacey asked.

"No. He looked familiar tho." Steve said.

"Wanna take a stab at who it was?" Jacey asked.

"Before you 2 get started I'd like you guys to meet Jacey. This is Jack's daughter." Jonathan said.

"Sorry I'm just frazzled. Steve by the way it was Lex Luthor. He's the other candidate in the senatorial race Jack's in." Jacey said.

"Nice to meet you Jacey." Lana said.

"You too. Sorry didn't catch names." Jacey said.

"I'm wondering what he was doing at the rink. What did he say?" Steve asked.

Jacey turned to him. "Steve don't worry about it. I've dealt with a lot worse people than him. I can handle what he dishes. As long as he plays by the rules it's ok." Jacey said.

"Jacey what did he want in the rink?" Jack asked.

"He just stood there watching me swim. And when I got out he asked my name. I just said Jacey and then that's when Steve told me you wanted him to bring me here." Jacey said. Jack nodded and scooched his chair over so Jacey could sit beside him.

"Jacey I wanna know how do you like being with Jack?" Jonathan asked.

"It's cool. I do my skating. And when he has banquets to go to I go with him." Jacey said.

"And what's your schedule for skating?" Lois asked. Clark shot her a glare.

'What Smallville I wanna know. I actually thought of taking up figure skating." Lois said.

Chloe burst out laughing. "You? Skating?" She asked.

Lois nodded. "I love to skate." Lois said. Lana Pete Clark and Chloe all burst out laughing.

"Steve has me in the rink at 8 in the morning. I go til 10. Then I have a couple of classes online from 10:30 to about noon. And then I go back on the ice to about 2. And I do laps run on the treadmill. I go until about 5 with that. Now if I have competition I have a lengthier work out and I do stretches." Jacey said.

'Wow long days." Pete said.

'Well I get up at 5 in the morning and run some trail." Jacey said.

"Not to mention she has to do her homework at night." Jack said.

"Man. You're gonna kill yourself." Pete said.

"Oh I've been doing this for about 4 years." Jacey said.

Jack looked at his watch. 'We best be going if you're gonna get ready for the party." Jack said standing up.

"Yeah.." Jacey said getting up.

'What party?" Martha asked.

"A friend of mine from the Senate is throwing a gala to help with some of the relief efforts from the meteor shower." Jack said.

"Oh that's nice. Who you taking as your date Jacey?" Clark asked.

"No one. I go as his date." Jacey said.

"Ooo keep all the money grubbers off of him." Jonathan said.

"She also keeps me in line." Jack said winking. Everyone laughed.

"Alright come on we'll head back to the farm." Jonathan said.

"Clark don't be late for dinner." Martha said.

"I won't mom." Clark said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jacey said following Martha and Jonathan out.

"She's cute." Pete said.

"She's Jack Jennings daughter." Lois said.

'So. She'll date someone one day." Pete said.

"Yeah probably someone he'll pick for her." Lois said. Clark was too busy watching the girl walk out of the door.

TBC

MORE TO COME! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	6. Chapter 6

**METROPOLIS SKATING RINK**

**NEXT DAY NOON**

Jacey was doing her skating when Steve came on the ice. "So how was the function last night?" He asked getting into step with her.

"Fine. Food was great. Met some interesting people.." Jacey said going into a triple toe.

"That's good." Steve said. Steve and Jacey came off the ice to find Martha Jack Jonathan Clark and his friends watching em.

Steve nudged her. "Well I thought the big crowds were in a couple of nights." Steve said.

"Well Clark's friends wanted to see her perform." Martha said.

"Come on mom. You wanted to see her too." Clark said.

"Well you're all in luck. Jacey was fixing to start her practice performance for Tuesday night." Steve said.

"I was?" Jacey asked

"Yeah. Remember you're doing Old time rock and roll." Steve said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Gonna be so winded when i'm done. But what the heck." Jacey said shrugging.

"Well then we are in time." Jack said.

Jacey nodded and looked back at Mike who was smiling at everyone. "Get over here. If you wanna be introduced." Jacey said. Mike got down and walked over and wrapped a protective arm around Jacey.

"Guys this is Mike Coach. He keeps us in our music. This Jonathan and Martha Kent. Their son Clark. His friends Chloe Lana Pete and Lois." Jacey said.

"Nice to meet you all. Steve what song we doing for the short program for her?" Mike asked. As Steve and Mike talked over Jacey's head she grew fed up with it.

"Wait!. Hello girl standing right here between you two. When do I get a say so in the music?" Jacey asked. The visitors laughed at her outburst.

'Sorry Jacey. It's just we want you to win." Mike said hugging her again. Mike Coach had been with Steve and Jacey for the entire run. He was friends with Jacey about 4 years before that. So he knew her story and loved her like a sister. Steve kept him in check with his feelings for her tho.

"Me too guys. But you know what there's always next year and the year after that." Jacey said. Mike and Steve smiled over her head.

"Always optimistic." Steve said. "Even through the whole Donald thing. And yet so naive." Steve said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "And yet annoyed by you 2. Now i know why you 2 can't get dates. No one would put up with you guys.." Jacey said getting her punches in with the fellas.

"Oh Jacey now why would i wanna go on a date with any other girl when i have you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah why would i need a date. No one would have me as you just said." Steve said.

"Someone would have you. You're just too hard headed to take my advice." Jacey said hitting where it hurts. "Now can we do this so i can make my noon class. I wanna make sure the advisor got the term paper." Jacey said

"Your wish is our command Jacey." Mike said. Jacey sighed and looked at them as they walked off.

"Are they always like that?" Lana asked.

Jacey smirked. "Only when they think I'm having a rough day. They both know my every move. Sometime before I know it." Jacey said.

"Which is good sometimes." Martha said.

"Yeah. Even better cause i know their every move as well." Jacey said as Steve came up.

"Alright we're set. Here's your headset." Steve said clipping it to her body suit.

"Alright Mike has the song on deck. Ready?" Steve asked.

"Sure am. Let's do it." Jacey said sitting down to take off her skate guards and walking carefully to the ice. Her whole life she had dreamed of being a skater. When her mom's boyfriend had introduced her to Steve when she was 7 he took her skating and she became her own person. Now she was trying for the Olympics. She smiled faintly when she skated to the center waiting for the music to play. Martha smiled when she heard the music. Jacey was into her routine when out of nowhere she fell to the ground. Steve and Mike looked at each other. Jacey laid on the ice for a minute and got her balance back. When she came to the opening Steve looked at her.

"Oh dear god." Steve said. "Mike call 911. Tell em we need an ambulance." Steve said seeing the bright red blood on Jacey's body suit near her stomach.

"Steve." Jacey asked in a weak voice. Jack Martha Jonathan and Clark ran over.

"Oh my god." Martha said.

"Let's get her laying down." Jonathan said moving the chairs away from the table. Steve and Martha lowered her to the ground. Steve worked to check her stomach and noticed a second gunshot wound to her lower back.

"Steve they wanna know how severe it is." Mike said.

Steve snatched the cell phone from Mike. 'Listen I have a 15 year old who has been shot twice. One in the stomach. One to the lower back. Name. Jacey Jennings." Steve said grabbing the towel that Mike had put in front of him and placed it on Jacey's stomach.

"She was skating and fell. We have her laying down at this time." Steve said motioning for someone to put pressure on it.

"Thank you. Metropolis Skating rink. Come through the front door and we're in the lounge beside the south end of the rink." Steve said and then ending the call.

"Jacey how you feeling kiddo?" Steve asked calmly. Jack and Jonathan were both holding pressure on the wounds.

"Not so good." She said.

"Alright ambulance is on it's way." Mike said squatting at her head.

"You know if you didn't wanna do that song all you had to say was I don't like this song. Ya didn't have to get shot." Mike said trying to get her talking.

"It wasn't the song. Besides I don't really like having a bullet in me." Jacey said. In a moment paramedics rushed in. When they loaded her Clark noticed a couple of men standing in the corner talking. He used his hearing to listen.

"Did you take her out?" The one sounded like Lionel Luthor.

"I tried. I don't know if she's dead or not." The other voice said.

'Well this ought to take Jack Jennings away from his campaigning." Lionel said. Clark couldn't believe it.

"Mom you guys go to the hospital. I got someone I need to see." Clark said leaving.

**ROANOAKE VIRGINIA**

Tammy and Robin Spears were sitting watching the world news when they heard the announcer. "We just a report from Kansas that a Olympian competitor was injured on the ice. Jacey Jennings who is Jack Jennings daughter was doing her afternoon practice when from what friends say she just fell. But when they got her to the outer rink they found 2 gunshot wounds. Now Metropolis police don't have a man in custody but they suspect it was in relations to Jack Jennings running for Senator. If we get more information we'll bring it to you." The announcer said. Tammy Spears looked to her husband with tears in her eyes. "Dear god she was looking forward to going to the Olympics." She said.

'We need to tell Jeremy. He'll wanna go see her. He hasn't seen her in 6 years." Robin said.

"Someone needs to call Betty and Kenny." Tammy said.

'Yeah." Robins said still in shock.

TBC

MORE TO COME SOON! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.


	7. Chapter 7

**METROPOLIS HOSPITAL**

Jack Jonathan Steve Mike Martha and Clark all sat in the waiting room. "Who would want her dead?" Mike asked.

"No one. It was a ploy to get to me." Jack said.

"I don't know. When I was there with you guys I seen someone talking and heard them." Clark said.

"Know who it was son?" Jonathan asked.

"Lionel Luthor. And I don't know the other guy." Clark said.

"That figured. Luthor would try to eliminate the competition even if it's Lex running." Jonathan said.

"But why shoot Jacey?" Steve asked.

'Cause she's closest to me." Jack said. Just then a tall light brown haired guy came in.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"Yes my cousin was brought here. Jacey Spears." The man said.

"Sorry sir we don't have Jacey Spears. We have a Jacey Jennings." The nurse said.

Jack who was listening stood up. "I'm Jack Jennings. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I'm Jeremiah Spears. Jacey's cousin." Jeremiah said.

"Oh yes Jacey has spoke about you often. They took her into the trauma area." Jack said.

"Oh." Jeremiah said.

"Come sit with us. This is my friend Jonathan and Martha Kent their son Clark. I don't know if you know Steve Yoakam and Mike Coach or not their with Jacey through out her skating career." Jack said.

"Steve good to see you again. Mike how's your dad?" Jeremiah asked.

"Fine. How's Robin and Tammy?" Mike asked.

'Fine. Kenny and Betty are doing good to . Kenny is getting ready for a heart surgery." Jeremiah said.

"Excuse me not to sound out of place but how do you know Jacey and who are all of those people." Jonathan asked. Steve Mike and Jeremiah smirked.

"Jeremiah is Donald Jacey's fathers nephew. When Jacey first was beat Jeremiah Me and Mike tried to get her to just leave Donald. Go live with Betty and Kenny. Rhoda's parents. But Jacey stuck it out. Said that she was there for a reason." Steve said.

"I want to know what reason Donald had for throwing her down a flight of stairs." Jeremiah said.

"She said he was drunk. But she says it saved her." Mike said.

"How could that possibly save her. She broke her wrist. And had a concussion." Steve said.

"You ever ask her why she says that?" Mike asked.

"Never wanted to bring it up." Steve said.

"Jacey says that around the next week was when she finally got to meet Jack face to face." Mike said.

"That's right cause I didn't see any emails from her. So I called the school up. And got all the information went to the hospital and met her. Never thought I would fall for her. I mean fall hard she's that part of me that makes me wanna keep on running." Jack said.

"Pride and joy. Like Clark is to me and Jonathan." Martha said smiling.

Just then a doctor came out. "Who's here for Jacey Jennings." A doctor asked.

"I am. Jack Jennings her dad." Jack said.

"Alright well I stopped the internal bleeding. The bullet nicked some of the vital organs. If you hadn't gotten her here as soon as you did she would've bled to death inside." Dr. Watson said.

"What about the wound to her back?" Mike asked.

"I want to wait until the swelling is gone down before I rule anything out." Dr Watson said.

"When can we see her?" Steve asked.

"In a while. We're watching her in recovery she'll be there about an hour." Dr Watson said.

"Thank you." Jack said sitting back down and sighing.

"She'll never get over it that she can't compete tomorrow night." Mike said.

"I think she already knew when she was on the skating rink floor." Steve said. Everyone sat with their own thoughts.

**LUTHOR MANSION**

Lex was sitting in his chair when Lionel came in. "Dominic said you want to see me Lex." Lionel said.

"Did you accomplish your goal?" Lex asked.

"What goal would that be?" Lionel asked.

"The one where you destroy a girl's dreams." Lex said.

"Really Lex I have no clue what you're talking about." Lionel said.

"I never doubted you would do anything to make me senator against Jack Jennings but to destroy him by going through his daughter. That's low." Lex said emotions running high in his voice.

"Lex I do hope you keep the emotions away from the press. No one wants an emotional senator." Lionel said,

"Dad you had an Innocent girl shot." Lex said.

"My my are you friends with the girl Lex?" Lionel asked smirking.

"I've spoken with her. Sweet girl." Lex said.

"Well I'm sure she'll make a great recovery." Lionel said.

Lex had to count to ten so he wouldn't throttle his father. "That girl was shot cause she's Jack Jennings daughter. And all you have to say is that you think she'll make a recovery." Lex said.

"Well I hope she does." Lionel said.

"Take an anxiety pill dad. Cause in five minutes I am gonna have Alfred call a press conference." Lex said.

"Oh you're gonna up the ante on your candidate?" Lionel asked.

"No I'm pulling my self from the race." Lex said.

"Why on earth would you do a ridicules thing like that. Honestly Lex you really need to take charge." Lionel said.

"I am. Of my life. Now if you will excuse me I have something to do. Leave Dad." Lex said. Lionel left.

TBC

MORE TO COME!!!! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	8. Chapter 8

**4 HOURS LATER**

**METROPOLIS HOSPITAL.**

Jack was looking at an outdated magazine. Steve and Mike were talking quietly. Jonathan and Clark had gone back to the farm to tend to it. "Jeremiah tell us some stories about Jacey." Martha said.

Jeremiah smirked. "Oh so many to tell. She and me are the only blood cousins in the bunch. So we've been close. And I can tell you she's the best out of the bunch. She got the kind heart and all." Jeremiah said.

Mike smirked. "She sure ain't like Kris or Sasha." Mike said.

"Who's Kris and Sasha?" Martha asked.

"They're Jacey's Stepsister and cousin. Kris is her cousin. Sasha is Donald's daughter by marriage. And they're typical girls. Snotty brats." Jeremiah said.

"Lisa is about the same way." Mike said.

"Mike how do you know these people?" Jack asked.

"Look before you met Jacey I was the one who watched as the people destroyed her. Jeremiah and me kept her sane most of the time." Mike said.

"Hey mom." Clark said coming into the room.

"Hey Sweetie where's your father?" Martha asked.

"He's at the farm. Told me to come get an update. Says he wants to know when she'll be able to beat him again." Clark said.

"No update. But you're in time to hear a story or two about her." Jack said.

"What was Jacey like in school?" Clark asked sitting down beside Jack.

Mike smirked. "Let me tell you about the day I met her. Now you have to remember Jacey is 14 and in 12th grade. She's smarter than you and me put together. So when she was 8 she was in the 6th grade when most kids are in 3rd she skipped kindergarten through 4th cause her testing showed she could." Mike said.

"Impressive." Martha said smiling.

"Very. So when she came to the middle school she was a little out of her element. Well most days she kept to herself and worked the required material. She was picked on by the other snotty girls. Well one day I was there. See Jacey don't know it but she saved me from something. Any ways she came into the cafeteria one day and sat down. Well me and a couple of guys came in and sat down. I noticed the girls trying to tease Jacey and went over. Well one of the girls had wanted to go out with me." Mike said.

"Did she after that?" Clark asked.

"No. But I got something better. I got a friend who will and has stuck by me ever since. She keeps me and Steve out of trouble." Mike said.

"So did you sit with her?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah. And we talked. That was the start of our friendship." Mike said.

"She ever tell you when Donald hit her?" Martha asked.

"No. But I could tell. She would come in with a black eye. It started with black eyes and ended with her falling down steps. Truthfully I think Lionel Luther hired Donald. Who better to want revenge than Donald." Mike said.

"So did you and Jacey visit her grandparents and your parents together?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. My mom thought of her as her daughter." Mike said.

"Speaking of I need to call mom." Mike said.

"Go we'll let you know if they allow us to see her." Steve said. Mike nodded and got up.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Jonathan had walked in and sat down with Martha. As he sat down a nurse came out and smiled. "Mr. Jennings?" She asked.

Jack stood up. "Yes. Can I see my daughter?" Jack asked.

"You sure can. Now let me warn you there's to be only 2 people in at a time." She said.

"Jack why don't you and Jeremiah go. Me and Mike will go in afterwards." Steve said.

"Ok." Jack said.

"Alright follow me. She is in ICU so you don't need to wear masks or anything." She said.

**ICU JACEY'S ROOM**

The nurse lead them into the cubicle. Jack and Jeremiah both stopped short when they saw Jacey hooked up to all the wires. Her skin was so pale. And the gown she had on was open at the stomach so the doctor could work on the incision. "She sure looks different." Jeremiah said.

"Don't be scared of all the tubes. We have her on a ventilator to help her breath. It ain't breathing for her. The tube snaking out of the gown is the drainage tube. The tube in her stomach is a feeding tube. We're monitor her heart and pulse." The nurse said. "I'm Miranda I'll be on for the next 6 hours. So I'll be monitoring her." She said.

"Thank you." Jeremiah said not taking his eyes off his cousin.

"Oh no problem. Dr. Watson said he would stop by in an hour and check on her." Miranda said.

Jack had sat down beside the bed and taken her hand. "Dear god. Don't take her from us." Jack said.

Jeremiah went on the other side and sat down. "Hey girl. I told mom and dad when you were shot it was a ploy to get me and them to come see you." Jeremiah said. "Was I right. Come on open them eyes and tell me. Let me and Jack here know you're ok." Jeremiah said. The heart monitor just beeped a little bit more steadier.

"Looks like she's hearing you." Miranda said.

"Is that it Jacey you hearing us?" Jeremiah asked. "Well let me tell you about mom and Dad. They are coming to see you. They had planned to come see you perform." Jeremiah said squeezing her hand. "Alright kiddo I am gonna go and let Jack talk with you for a few minutes. Just know you got everyone rooting for you." Jeremiah said kissing her forehead. "I'll be out in the waiting room." Jeremiah said.

Jack took Jacey's hand and held it to his heart. "Feel that Jacey. That's my heart. And you have it in your hand. Please don't leave us." Jack said kissing her hand. "I'll be back in a while." Jack said standing and kissing her forehead and heading out of the ICU.

**ICU WAITING ROOM.**

Jack collapsed into the chair he was sitting in and bowed his head and sighed. "How is she?" Steve asked.

"She's pale. She don't look that same." Jack said.

"Look at the tv?" Clark said looking up. Lex was on the set making an announcement.

"Turn it up." Jonathan said.

"Due to personal reasons I am pulling my candidacy from the Senatorial race. I hope whoever wins whether it be Jack Jennings or someone else that they run it like it's supposed to be ran. Thank you." Lex said stepping back from the podium. Martha and Jonathan shared a look.

"Wonder what Luther Jr's motives are." Jonathan said.

"I don't know." Clark said thinking. No one really wanted to think of what was really happening.

TBC

MORE TO COME!! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	9. Chapter 9

**NOV- 10TH 2 DAYS AFTER SHOOTING**

**KENT FARM**

Jonathan was loading hay into the truck when a silver sports car came up. Lex stepped out of it and walked over to where Jonathan was. "Mr Kent." Lex said.

"Luther what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"Is Clark around?" Lex asked.

"He's at the hospital with his Mother and Jack." Jonathan said.

"How is Jacey doing?" Lex asked.

"What do you care?" Jonathan asked stacking the hay on his truck.

Lex nodded. "Look Mr. Kent you may not believe this when I say it. But I am sorry Jacey got hurt. I wish she hadn't." Lex said.

Jonathan sighed. "Look Lex I know that you want to do right by the city. But your father is gonna have some say over your candidacy. Do you really think he is a good choice for the city?" Jonathan asked.

"As much as my father wishes he could win the race for me. I pulled myself from the race." Lex said.

"I seen the news conference." Jonathan said.

"I think my father hired someone to shoot her." Lex said.

"Your father probably did. Clark seen em talking. Mike Jacey's uh well I have no clue what he is to her. Friend I guess. Any ways he thinks it was Jacey's biological dad." Jonathan said.

"Mr. Kent I know you don't have a high respect for me. But I would like to investigate this further. I pulled from the race cause I knew my father did this." Lex said.

"Well if you don't mind my help. Then sure. But Lex if you're thinking of helping your father I warn you now it won't be pleasant." Jonathan said.

"Perfectly warned. Now mind if I help?" Lex asked.

"You muck out stalls?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I did spend a summer in with my mom's parents and did this. So please?" Lex asked. Jonathan finally conceded and for the next hour and half Jonathan and Lex laughed about odd things.

**METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER-ICU WAITING ROOM**

Martha Clark and Jack was sitting talking when Jonathan came in with Lex. "Hey any word?" Jonathan asked dropping down next to Martha.

"Hey Sweetie. Hi Lex." Martha said kissing Jonathan. "And none so far. Mike Steve and Jeremiah went to get some rest." Martha said.

"Lex what are you doing here." Clark asked.

"Clark now I know that I haven't been Lex's biggest fan but me and him talked and I think he's innocent." Jonathan said.

"What about the picture. And what about Jacey?" Clark asked.

"Clark my father had someone fabricate the picture. And he hired someone to shoot Jacey. Trust me when I say I never wanted this to happen." Lex said.

Before Clark could say anything a nurse came out. "Mr. Jennings?" She asked.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Would you and your family follow me?" She asked smirking.

"I think this is my cue to leave. I need to get started on that plan to get my dad ousted of the ranking for senatorial candidacy." Lex said.

"Bye." Martha said.

"Clark when you get a chance come by and so we can catch up." Lex said. Clark nodded and the 3 Kents and Jack followed the nurse into the corridor.

**ICU- JACEY'S ROOM**

The nurse moved into Jacey's room and everyone smiled to see her eyes open. "She woke up about an hour ago. I need to let Dr. Watson know." The nurse said walking out.

Jack sat down beside the bed and smiled. 'About time you woke up." Jack said laying a hand on hers.

Martha came up smiling. "You've had everyone worried." She said.

Dr. Watson came in with the nurse. 'Well it's good to see you awake." He said. Jacey pointed to her throat.

"You want to see if you can breath on your own? Jacey your lung was nicked. But we can see if you can breath on your own." Dr, Watson said. Jack moved out of the way and the nurse got everything ready to take the tube out. 'Alright deep breath in and blow out." He said pulling the tube. Jacey tried to pull air in but was having a hard time.

"It's ok Jacey you just have to relax." Dr. Watson said. All the sudden the heart monitor was spiking.

"Heart rate is up." The nurse called.

"Jacey what's wrong?" Betty the nurse asked.

"C can't B breath." Jacey gasped out.

"Alright let's re insert the breathing tube." Dr. Watson said.

Martha who was holding Jacey's hand seen tears rolling down her cheeks. 'It's alright you just gotta give your lungs a chance." Martha said. The 4 people in the room watched as the Doctor adjusted everything and slipped the tube in.

'Alright Jacey we'll see how you do tomorrow. I'll adjust your pain medication and you just rest up." Dr. Watson said.

Jacey motioned for a pencil and paper. "I'll get it sweetie." Betty said bringing it over. Jacey scribbled. "I'm sorry."

Jack moved to where Martha was and grasped her hand. "Nothing to be sorry for. You tried. That's all you can do." Jack said kissing her forehead.

"Um I'm sorry to mention this but visiting hours are almost over for this period. Since she's a minor I can only allow the parents to stay." Betty said. Jacey scribbled.

"Go rest. I'll see you whenever I wanna go back to sleep." Jacey wrote.

Jack nodded. "Alright go back to sleep." Jack said kissing her forehead one more time.

Martha squeezed her hand. "Get some rest. When that tube does come out I wanna hear all about your family." Martha said.

Jonathan nodded. "And I want a running buddy. I felt better that day." Jonathan said.

Jacey scribbled. "Only if you can keep up."

Jonathan smirked. "I'll try. Maybe we can rope Jack into running with us. He tell you he played football in high school?" Jonathan asked.

"No cause I didn't wanna bore her." Jack said. Everyone laughed and left finally.

Betty came over and smiled. "You seem to have a nice family." She said. Jacey handed her a note. Betty smirked when she read it. 'All families do that sometimes. Get some rest." She said.

TBC

MORE TO COME SOON!! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry wish i could update stories all the time. But some take predence to others. Please keep reading.

NEXT DAY

METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER

WAITING ROOM

Jack Martha and Jonathan were all sitting around the when Clark came in with Lex and Chloe. "Hey guys." Martha said.

"Hey Mom. Any word?" Clark asked hugging his mom.

"None so far. How was school?" Jonathan asked.

"Fine. Bunch of boring teachers." Chloe said sitting down next to Martha.

" Any word on what Lionel has plan next?" Martha asked.

"I can't figure out what he wants most for me to be Senator or if it was for himself to have more power." Lex said.

"Uncle Jack did Jacey get along with Natasha?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I was wondering how that went over. Natasha seemed the type of woman who didn't take second to anyone." Martha said.

Jack smirked. "Oh she didn't take too kindly to having Jacey around. But she did warm up to her. But that was after a few shouting matches between her and Jace." Jack said.

"Jacey seems the kinda girl who don't take any crap from anybody." Lex said.

"Oh she don't. That was clear one night at a benefit Natasha was throwing. Jacey has a love for cooking as Martha you know. Well at the benefit Jacey didn't really wanna be in the limelight seeing as it was just after she came and stayed with us and her eye was still black and blue. So she was gonna stay in the kitchen with Dorothy. Dorothy had taken to Jacey real quick and most of the time Jacey goes and does most of the cooking with her. It's how I've kept up with my southern food. Well that night Jacey had told me already that she was gonna go and help in the kitchen. I told her it was fine and she stayed there right up until Natasha seen her preparing food and dragged her out. By her bad wrist." Jack said smirking.

"Oh no. Poor Jacey,." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Natasha pulled her out to where I was and said do you know what I caught her doing. The whole time making a scene. Jacey is taking it.." Jack said.

"Did Jacey ever speak up?" Clark asked.

"One time did she ever speak up about Natasha." Jack said.

"And when was that?" Jonathan asked.

'When she caught her making out with one of my then campaign manager. Jacey had to go to the bathroom and found them in the bathroom doing it. Natasha threatened her to keep quiet saying she would go back to her biological father and all that garbage." Jack said.

"Natasha was a mean woman." Martha said.

"Yeah. The night of the debate I had with another guy Jacey had to rewrite a paragraph of my speech cause the campaign manager was so caught up in my wife that he forgot some valuable words." Jack said.

Just then Dr. Sampson came out. "Mr. Jennings would you and your friends care to follow me?" He asked. Jack and the rest of the group stood up and followed him onto an elevator.

"We moved Jacey to a private room. She is doing better and we took the breathing tube out. So she is all clear of that. Just for warning she has no clue that she may never walk again." Sampson said.

"What are her chances?" Jack asked.

"95 she will never walk. 5 she may likely walk with crutches." Sampson said. That hit everyone below the belt. Especially Jack.

4TH FLOOR

They all got off the elevator when Chloe turned to Clark. "I'm gonna go and get started on my story. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." Clark said.

"Bye guys." Chloe said to everyone making her leave. Dr. Sampson stopped in front of the room door and walked in. Jacey was resting from the trauma of being moved.

"Nancy how is our patient doing?" Dr. Sampson asked.

"Why dontcha ask her yourself?" Jacey said in a very hoarse voice from having no usage of it for a while.

"Someone's awake I see. Good glad you are we need to talk." Dr. Sampson said.

"Am I gonna make it?" Jacey asked.

"Well if you're kidneys heart and Liver don't give out yes." Dr. Sampson said.

"But I won't ever walk will I?" Jacey asked surprising the room.

"No. I'm sorry you probably won't ever walk again. I'm gonna tell you like I told them in the elevator you have 5 chance of walking with assistance. And that would probably be a very long ways down the road." Dr. Sampson said. Steve came in and were quiet about their entrance.

"I'm sorry to lay all this on you guys." Dr. Sampson said.

"Doctor Sampson is there any way I can work to get my legs back?" Jacey asked.

"Physical therapy. But that will only help to a certain extent." He said.

Jacey nodded. "Thank you." She said solemnly.

Dr. Sampson got up. "I'm gonna go and I'll be back in a while to check on your incision. I wanna monitor you for a few more days and make sure the internal bleeding is stopped." He said looking around and leaving the room. Nancy took her leave as well. Jacey closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey Jacey you wanna know the stories this guy has been telling on you?" Jonathan asked.

"Probably about how I caught Natasha in the bathroom doing his campaign manager." Jacey said.

"Hey how did you know that?" Lex asked.

"Psychic. And psycho." Jacey said shrugging and wincing.

"Do you want some kind of pain medicine?" Steve asked.

"They got me on morphine. So I got the good stuff." Jacey said.

"Guys I hate to do this but visiting hours are almost over." Nancy said with her head in the door.

"We better go. You rest and mind the doctors." Martha said hugging Jacey.

"I will right up until they tell me something I hate then minding goes out the window." Jacey said.

Jonathan smirked. "I know the feeling. When I was in for heart surgery they told me go slow. If I had to go any slower I woulda been sitting still." He said.

"We'll come by tomorrow sometime and check on ya." Martha said ushering Lex and Clark out. Jonathan patted Jack on the shoulder walked out.

Jack walked over and kissed Jacey on the forehead. "Get some rest please. And I'll be back in the morning." Jack said.

"You have that meeting with the governor." Jacey said.

Steve smirked. "Guess I'll come and check on ya kiddo." He said.

"You gotta get Gracie ready for December." Jacey said.

"Well who's gonna check on ya?" Steve asked.

"I will." Came a voice.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Writing the next chapter as i post this. so please wait a little longer for more. thanks_

THIS IS TAKING PLACE IN NOVEMBER SO STARTING NOW IT'S MID NOVEMBER

NOV- 15TH 8: AM

KENT FARM

Jonathan and Clark were working on the chores when Martha came out dressed. "Mom where you going so early?" Clark asked.

"I'm gonna go get Chloe and Lana and we're gonna go check on Jacey. Maybe see if we can take a movie in there and watch it." Martha said.

"Sounds nice. Please tell her that me Lex and Pete will come see her later." Clark said.

"I will. Jack get off to his meeting?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Jonathan said.

"Well I am off. I'll be back sometime soon." Martha said kissing Jonathan and going to her car.

"Dad what aren't we getting?" Clark asked

"I don't know son." Jonathan said sighing.

"Why would Lionel hire that guy to take Jacey out of the picture." Clark asked.

"I have no idea. I think right now we need to let Lex work on Lionel and see what comes up." Jonathan said. Clark nodded but still wasn't settled on the idea.

SAME TIME

GOVERNOR MANSION

Jack got out of the car and got his briefcase out. He walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened to a maid. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I am here to see Governor Welk. Jack Jennings." He said.

"Just a moment sir." She said leaving the foyer.

As soon as she left Helen Welk came out of the east wing. "Jack!" She said excitedly.

"Hi Helen." Jack said accepting her hug.

"Jack I thought I heard your voice." Tom said coming from his study.

"Yes sir you did. I hope I ain't late for the meeting." Jack said.

"No not at all. Umm before we go in there tho. I'd just like to say me and Helen heard about the shooting. How's Jacey doing?" Tom asked.

"She's holding up, Had a bit a devastating blow handed to us yesterday." Jack said.

"Oh my. I would love to go see her. I know Johnny would too." Helen said.

"Well when I'm done with the meeting I am gonna head over to the hospital if you like to go I'd be more than happy to take you with me." Jack said.

Tom piped up. "Why don't we postpone this meeting. It's just you and me anyways. I would love to see the girl as well." Tom said.

"Alright. Think Johnny wants to go?" Jack asked.

"Definitely let me run get him." Helen said of their 16 year old son.

Tom looked at Jack. "What was the set back?" Tom asked.

"She may never walk again." Jack said.

"Oh my. Any word on who did it?" Tom asked.

"There's some leads. But nothing but circumstantial evidence." Jack said.

"If there is anything I can do please let me know. Jacey is a sweet girl. She didn't deserve this." Tom said.

"Thank you." Jack said when Helen and Johnny came down the stairs.

10: AM

METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER -JACEY'S ROOM

Jacey was laying in the bed flipping channels. Trying to not think of the soreness in her stomach. She was jerked from her thoughts when a soft knock came on the door. "Mind some visitors?" Martha asked.

"Hi. Not at all. Who'd you bring?" Jacey asked.

"Chloe and Lana. Clark wanted me to tell you that him Lex and Pete would be by later on." Martha said pulling a few chairs into the room with her.

"Ok. Hi girls." Jacey said.

"Hi. I'm sorry about what happened to you." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Jacey said.

"How are you feeling?" Lana asked sitting down beside Chloe.

"Sore. Very sore. Other than that fine." Jacey said.

"Doctor come look at you yet?" Martha asked.

"Not yet. Probably will soon tho." Jacey said.

"Well we brought a movie for us to watch. Hot guys getting umm wet." Chloe said.

"Yummy." Jacey said laughing and holding her stomach.

"No laughing." Chloe said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jacey said. Martha popped the move in the portable DVD she brought and handed Jacey the remote.

"Ok start it." Lana said.

HOUR LATER

The girls were to the glorious part of the movie when a knock came on the door. Martha hollered for the people to come in. "Hey Ladies." Jack said stepping into the room with people behind him.

"Hey Jack how did your meeting go?" Martha asked.

"Canceled. But that's ok I wanted to come see my girl." Jack said going around Martha to get to Jacey's side.

"Dad why did Governor Welk cancel?" Jacey asked laying her head back on the pillow.

"Cause I wanted to come see a friend. Well we did." Tom Welk said.

"Governor Welk so nice to see you." Jacey said.

"It's good to see your spirits up. How are you feeling?" Helen asked coming over.

"Very sore. " Jacey said noticing Johnny behind his mother. "Hey Johnny." Jacey said.

"Hi. Mom can I have money for the soda machine?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry about this he seemed eager to come this morning." Tom said as Johnny left the room.

"Understandable. Dad you're being rude." Jacey said to Jack.

"How so?" Jack asked startled.

"Um introducing Martha and the girls to the Governor and his wife would be nice." Jacey said smirking.

"Sorry everyone Jacey informed me of my rudeness. Governor and Mrs. Tom Welk this is Martha Kent Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang." He said.

"Jack you really should keep her on your team. She keeps you in line." Tom said shaking the women's hands.

"I plan to. Has the doctor been in?" Jack asked.

'No." Jacey said flatly.

Tom looked at Jacey. "Did Jack tell you I went to my friend's cabin and he shot a 9 point deer?" Tom asked.

"No he didn't. Body weight good?" Jacey asked.

Tom laughed and turned to the other people in the room. "This is the only 15 year old who knows about deer hunting and not grimace. Remember when Jack first took you to the cabin?" Tom asked.

"Ah yes. It's where I impressed most all of the men there. You included." Jacey said.

"True true. Well like I told Jack. If there's anything I or Helen can do just let me know." Tom said.

"Thanks. Take this guy and make him eat please is a start." Jacey said.

Martha laughed. "Us girls have to watch out for our guys huh?" She asked.

"Yep." Jacey said.

"Alright I see I a outnumbered. Governor since my daughter has graciously offered you as my babysitter care to join me?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. Wouldn't wanna be on Jacey's bad side. I seen what she could do with a gun." Tom said. Jacey smirked and watched as Jack walked out of her room very reluctantly. She wished she could take the guilt from him but she couldn't.

TBC .


	12. Chapter 12

Ok i have to admit i am having a little trouble with this story. But i'll get there give me time.

METROPOLIS HOSPITAL

2: PM

Jacey was laying on her back watching tv when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She said. Surprised to see Governor Tom Welk standing there.

"Hey didn't you just leave or something?" Jacey asked.

"Yeah but I figured I'd come back and check on you. I know with other people around you don't say nothing very negative. So how are you truly doing?" Tom asked.

"Ok. Very sore." Jacey said. Another knock came and in walked Lex Pete Jonathan and Clark.

"Governor? How are you doing?" Lex asked.

"Fine. Mr Luthor. May I ask how your father is doing?" Tom asked.

"Hopefully ready for an orange jumpsuit." Lex said.

"How do you know Jacey?" Clark asked.

"Well I met Jacey when Jack brought her to a meeting 3 years ago." Tom said.

"I bet she won you over in about 5 minutes." Jonathan said smirking.

"That she did. She impressed me when she told me what Jack had planned for the state funding." Tom said.

"Oh is that where that plan got started from?" Jack said from the doorway unnoticed by any of the 5 men or Jacey.

"It sure is." Tom said.

"Jace tell em how you wowed the other senators and the mayor last year while camping with Jack and all of us men." Tom said.

The door opened and a nurse came in. "Sorry interrupt but the doctor wants a MRI done of her back." Gracie the nurse said coming in and moving stuff out of the way.

"Alright fellas just step back so we can move the bed." Grace said moving the bed out of the room.

"That poor girl." Tom said.

"Governor I got a question. Is there any way for you to possibly help me capture my father." Lex asked.

"Well Mr. Luthor it depends on what for." Tom said.

"Attempted murder." Lex said.

Tom looked to Jack and seen him nod. "I see. Can you tell me more about the case." Tom said.

"We think that Lionel Luthor hired Jacey biological father Donald Spears to shoot Jacey in hopes of luring Jack out of the running for Senator." Jonathan said.

"Oh I see. Well then I guess I could off the record help out." Tom said smirking.

"Thanks Tom." Jack said.

"Oh Jack you know I would do anything I could for you and Jacey. Heck Jacey is like a niece to me and Helen." Tom said.

"Could you 2 tell us about when Jacey went hunting with you 2?" Clark asked.

"Certainly." Tom said. "It was 2 years ago..."

_2 YEARS AGO_

_JENNINGS RESIDENCE. _

_Jack was packing for his annual camping trip with Governor Tom Welk. Mayor Mike Terror. And a few other senators from Kansas board. Natasha his wife was in the living room doing something. Jacey his daughter was in the kitchen helping Dorothy with some stuff. Natasha came in and smiled. "Leaving for the outdoors?" She asked. _

"_Yeah. I meet Tom and Mike at 7 in the morning. So I figured I would pack tonight." Jack said going to the closet for some undershirts and a few jackets he had in there. _

"_Umm what will the brat be doing?" Natasha asked. _

"_Her name is Jacey Nat. And she will probably stay in the kitchen with Dorothy. Or she mite stay in her room. Is that a problem?" Jack asked. _

"_Welll..." Natasha said. _

"_You know what you don't worry none about her. I'll make sure she's taken care of." Jack said finishing his packing. Natasha seemed fine with that and left._

_2 HOURS LATER_

_Jack went in search of Jacey and found her in her room on a lap top. "Hey sweetie." He said. _

"_Hi Dad." Jacey said. She was comfortable calling him dad. _

"_Working on homework?" Jack asked. _

"_Yeah. Ready for your camping trip?" Jacey asked. _

"_Almost. Listen I know you don't wanna be here with Natasha all weekend. So why don't you come with me and maybe get in some hunting yourself. I know you hunted while you lived in Florida." Jack said. _

"_What about skating?" Jacey asked. _

"_I'll talk with Simon here in a while. I'm sure he'll agree you need time off for the weekend." Jack said. _

"_Ok. I'll pack." Jacey said getting up and taking out a duffel bag. _

_Jack caught a glimpse at the laptop screen and seen his proposal for the Governor. "Jace? How did you find this?" Jack asked. _

"_Oh sorry but Natasha left it out and I seen it and well it looked kinda crappy to me. So I figured I would do my take on it. But if you like the original is right here." Jacey said taking it from under her folder on a desk. _

"_No keep it. In fact if I hook you up in my office could you print this?" He asked. _

"_Sure can.. Just take the laptop and print it yourself. I'll finish packing." Jacey said. Jack nodded and scooped the laptop up and went_ _to his den. _

_NEXT MORNING 5: AM_

_CAR RIDE_

_Jack was driving through the wooded area and Jacey was cat napping in the passenger seat. In a minute or so he woke her and told her they were there. "Wow this is amazing. I figured you guys roughed like the Indian way." Jacey said looking at the 4 cabins. _

_Jack laughed. "Well you thought wrong. We meet in the big first cabin at night and talk. And then me Mike and Todd have the other 3 cabins to ourselves. Tom has the big one." Jack said. Jacey smirked and got out getting her duffle bag and laptop out. They were greeted by 3 men. Jacey recognized Tom Welk as the Governor of Kansas. She didn't know the other 2 men. _

"_Tom great to see you again." Jack said. _

"_Always a pleasure Jack. Todd and Mike aren't here yet. They haven't grasped the concept of getting up at 4 to get here I guess." Tom said. _

"_Guess so. Tom you remember my daughter Jacey right?" Jack asked. _

"_Ahh yes Jacey. How are you doing?" Tom asked. _

"_Fine sir. Nice cabin." Jacey said. _

"_Thank you. I haven't been here in a while so ." Tom said._

_4 HOURS LATER 9: AM_

_Jack and Jacey met the 3 other men in the woods and Tom spoke. "We're gonna practice shooting. I know some of us grew up with guns but some of us didn't. So we're gonna practice." Tom said. _

"_So who's going first?" Mike asked? _

"_I think Jacey should. She's young maybe she needs the most practice." Todd said. Jacey who was just behind Jack smirked and took the gun from Jack and pointed it at the target. Within three minutes she had 2 bullets in the target sheet. All the men were impressed. _

"_Umm take that back maybe she don't need practice. Maybe we should let her shoot for us." Todd us. Laughter erupted and every went to hunt._

PRESNET

All the guys in the room were impressed as well. "Well then that settles it when Jacey gets on her feet me her Jack and Clark along with Lex will definitely have to go hunting. Who know she might teach us something." Jonathan said.

"She definitely can make you like her." Jack said smirking.

"That too." Clark said.

"Makes me want to put my father and hers behind bars forever." Lex said.

"We know Lex. And we will get em. But we got to do it the lawful way." Clark said to his friend and lover. Just then the stretcher was rolled back in with a drowsy Jacey on it.

"Sorry fellas we had to give her a sedative. She'll be out for a while." The nurse said.

"That's alright me and the boys were leaving. Jack let her know we'll be back later maybe Martha will come." Jonathan said patting Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah thanks for everything." Jack said.

"No problem. Come on guys." Jonathan said to 3 younger men.

Tom stood in front of Jack. "Please tell her that me and Helen will come back as well. And if there is anything I can do to help catch who did this let me know." Tom said.

"Thanks. Tell Helen thanks as well." Jack said.

"I will. Keep your chin up. Jacey is gonna need you." Tom said.

"I will." Jack said. When they had left Jack walked over to Jacey's bed side and sat down.

"Oh Jace what are we gonna do darlin." Jack asked leaning his head on the side of the bed. That was where the nurse found him 4 hours later.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**NOV- 20****TH**** [6 DAYS TIL TURKEY DAY 8: AM**

**KENT FARM**

Clark and Martha were sitting at the kitchen table when Jack and Jonathan came in. "Hey guys." Martha said.

"Hey Sweetheart." Jonathan said kissing her cheek.

"Done with chores Dad?" Clark asked putting his glass in the sink.

"Yeah. Thought me and you could go into town and get a few things for your mother for the big day." Jon said.

"Can't sorry. Me Pete Lana and Chloe made plans." Clark said.

"I see and would these plans include stopping at a certain metropolis medical center and seeing a certain brunet?" Jon asked.

"Might. Come on Dad Jacey needs some support. And who to help than Chloe Lana and Pete." Clark said.

"I can't think of a better thing to do Clark. I'm sure she enjoys the company." Martha said.

"I agree Clark. In fact I know she enjoys it. Thank you for doing it." Jack said.

"It's no problem she's really cool to hang with." Clark said.

"Honey please remember to ask Chloe if her and her dad are coming for Thanksgiving. As well as Lana." Martha said.

"Will do mom. Be back later." Clark said going out of the house and getting into his mother's car.

Jack smirked. "You 2 did a fine job with him." He said.

"Thanks. You're doing a good job with Jacey." Martha said squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm trying.." Jack said.

"Trust me Jack you are. She adores you. And if any one can adore you then it's gotta be worth it." Jon said patting his buddy on the shoulder.

Jack smirked. "Thanks I think." He said laughing.

**METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER**

**10: AM**

Chloe Lana Pete and Clark walked into the front entrance and went to the reception desk. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes Jacey Jennings is here. I just wanted to know has she been moved?" Clark asked.

"Let me check." The woman said. "She is still in the same room." The woman said turning back smiling.

"Thank you ma'am." Clark said walking away.

They all 4 got on the elevator and rode it up to Jacey's floor [4th. "Clark why don't you go in first and check on her." Chloe said.

"Ok. Be right back." Clark said knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in." He heard a female voice. Clark went in and found Lex sitting with Jacey.

"Hey Clark." Lex said smirking.

"Hey Lex. Didn't know you were gonna be here." Clark said.

"Well I thought Jacey could use some company while Senator Jennings was with the Kents getting supplies." Lex said.

"Jacey I brought Pete Lana and Chloe with me mind if they come in?" Clark asked. "As long as Lois is about 5 miles away." Jacey said.

"I feel the same way. Ok let me get them." Clark said opening the door and poking his head out. In a minute Chloe Pete and Lana came in.

"Hey guys." Jacey said.

"Hi. How are you feeling today?" Chloe asked.

"Very sore. They haven't given me any good stuff yet today." Jacey said.

"Why not?" Lana asked..

"I have no clue. Wish I did. I'm starting to hurt in my incision site." Jacey said.

"Well let me go get the doctor." Lex said getting up with a hand clasped his arm.

"No stay. I'm fine. I've dealt with worse. Just someone tell me something cool to keep my mind off of this pain." Jacey said.

"Well we could regal you with the woes of high school but you probably don't wanna hear that." Lana said.

"No I would. I wanna know what goes on in Smallville High." Jacey said. Lex Lana Clark Chloe and Pete all laughed. So the for the next hour or so they all told her stories about stuff. Including Chloe's wall of weird. They were just about to tell her another story when in came Jack Jonathan and Martha.

"Oh you all still here?" Martha asked.

"Well mom we couldn't leave Jacey here be herself." Clark said.

Jacey smirked. 'Clark I'm fine. I've been used to hospitals since I was 7 years old." Jacey said.

"That is sad." Chloe said.

"Such is life Chloe." Pete said.

"Well what have you guys been telling Jacey?" Jonathan asked sitting down in one of the several chairs

"Just about high school." Pete said.

"Ahhh Jacey did they tell you that Clark is on the football team?" Jonathan asked.

"No. Clark why didn't you tell me?" Jacey asked.

"Just never thought of it." Clark said.

"Sure you didn't man." Pete said.

Jonathan noticed that Jacey's face was pale and nudged Jack in the side. "You notice Jacey's face being pale?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. I wanna ask her something." Jack said moving to the side of the bed.

"Hey Darlin have you been given anything for pain?" Jack asked running a hand through her hair.

"No. Doctor hasn't come to see me yet. I guess nurses are waiting on him to check patients." Jacey said her breathing beginning to become labored.

"Clark run get the doctor." Martha said.

Jack sat down on the bed and ran his hand soothingly over Jacey to keep her calm. "Daddy I'm having a hard time breathing." Jacey said still trying to catch her breath.

"I know darlin Clark went to get the doctor." Jack said just as Dr Simpson came in.

"Jacey I hear you haven't been seen this morning. Is that true?" Dr. Simpson asked the nurse in the room.

"Yes Doctor." The nurse said.

"Well I'll look into that. But right now I hear you're having a hard time breathing. Let's take a listen." Dr. Simpson said. While he was listening to her breathing Jack stepped back all the while keep eye contact with her after a minute the Doctor stepped back and put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"You lungs are just trying to work over time. The oxygen will help relieve some stress. Now onto bigger things." Dr. Simpson said.

Just then Steve and Mike stepped in. "Oh sorry didn't know you had a lot of people here. We'll wait outside." Steve said pulling Mike back.

"No wait. You should hear this as well." Jack said looking at Steve fiercely.

"Ok. The MRI has shown that the bullet has nicked your spinal cord. And as you know there is no repair for that." Dr. Simpson said. Jacey's face fell immediately.

"Wait you're saying she will never walk again? Period?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. Maybe in a few years she'll have some feeling in her legs. But that's unlikely." Dr. Simpson said.

"And there is nothing you can do?" Lex asked.

"No. I would like Jacey to be on a exercise program to build muscle in her arms and upper body. But that won't begin til after holidays." Dr. Simpson said. "I wish this was better news. But it ain't. But if you like I can get you released from this joint tomorrow. How's that sound?" Dr. Simpson asked.

"That sounds great. Don't it Jacey?" Martha asked. Jacey was still reeling with all the information she had just be given.

"I'll get the paper work started so after my visit in the morning you can take her home. Mr. Jennings I just need to go over some home care with you." Dr. Simpson said making his way out the door.

"Uh Dr. Simpson Martha Kent will likely be handling some of Jacey's home care is it possible for her to listen?" Jack asked.

"Of course. I recommend all people who will be caring for her the first 5 weeks to listen in on this. So decide and in about 20 minutes have the nurse come get me." Dr. Simpson said.

"That's Easy. Jonathan and Martha Kent their son Clark Steve Yoakam and Mike Coach." Jack said not forgetting the 2 people he and Jacey would be relying on most.

"Follow me. Nurse Adams please find Doctor Slime and have him come see me in a few minutes. I wanna speak with him about him not attending to Jacey." Dr. Simpson said walking out followed by the 6 relatives. Lex Chloe Lana and Pete were all watching Jacey and trying to think of what to say.

"Someone please tell me this is a bad nightmare and I'm gonna wake up." Jacey said tears escaping her hold on them.

"I wish I could Jacey." Lana said putting her hand on top of Jacey's.

"Well I don't have to worry about what I eat now I guess." Jacey said smiling slightly.

"And you can drink Coffee." Chloe said.

"I was doing that when I was 3. My grandad put it in my sippy cup." Jacey said.

"Hey I got an idea. There's a scout coming to the school this coming week for football and Clark needs a cheering team. Why don't I come and take you to the game." Lex said.

"Cause I'm taking her Lex." Jonathan said coming in the door.

"Ahh and here he ruins my bringing a cute girl to the game." Lex mocked hurt.

"Well you could always take Chloe." Jacey said egging him on. Jack and Steve stood back and watched Jacey carry on with the group. Unbeknownst to anyone of them including Jacey Steve had his hand on Jack's back the whole time.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey all. Alright here we go a nice long chapter. And I promise more soon. But PLEASE REVIEW. It's what makes me write more. :)_**

**NOV- 21****ST**** NOON**

**METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER**

Jacey was in the process of finishing lunch when Jack came in. "Hey Darlin. How's that lunch?" Jack asked.

"Oh swell." Jacey said giving it the evil eye.

Jack laughed. "Well I passed Dr. Simpson and he said as soon as I sign papers we can get out of here. Sound good?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Jacey said.

"OK let me go get the papers." Jack said kissing her head and leaving the room.

**KENT FARM**

**1: PM**

Clark and Jonathan was nailing a few nails into a ramp they had built for Jacey when they seen Jack's car up. "Hey Mom, Lex there here." Clark yelled into the house. Jack jumped out of the 69 Dodge Charger and ran around to the Passenger side when Lex and Martha came out of the house and stood behind their mates.

"Well Jack do you need help getting her out?" Jonathan called.

"I think I can get her. She's not 300 lbs or anything." Jack said jokingly. Once Jack had Jacey into a wheel chair he pushed her over to the 4.

"Jacey it's so good to see you out of that awful hospital bed." Lex said.

Jacey smirked at him. "Me too Mr. Luthor." Jacey said.

"Oh please call me Lex. Mr. Luthor well sorry to say he's my father." Lex said.

"Jacey come on I know of a dog who wants to see you." Clark said excitedly taking her wheel chair from Jack and rushing into the house. Jonathan and Martha stayed back and looked at Jack.

"She seems subdued." Lex said.

"She is. Very subdued. She just got told she'll never live her dream." Jack said.

"I wish I could get my dad for this. There's gotta be a price to pay for taking someone's legs more or less." Lex said.

"There is son. And we'll find it." Jonathan said squeezing Lex's shoulder. The 4 adults made their way in the house to find Clark and Jacey playing with Shelby in the living room. The all shared a small smile at her giggle with the dog.

**KENT FARM**

**6: PM**

Jack Jonathan Clark Lex Steve and Jacey were all sitting around the table eating dinner. Steve had come over to check on Jacey and had been roped into staying for dinner. "Steve I was meaning to ask you who sang the female part of the music you and Jacey were skating to?" Martha asked.

Steve looked to Jacey and smirked. "Ummm." Steve said.

"I did. It was pre recorded." Jacey said.

"Wow Jacey your voice my word I've never heard anything like it." Lex said.

"It's Angelic." Jonathan said smiling at her.

"I used to sing in the choir at home. And I occasionally sing while skating. But no one is around." Jacey said.

"So she thinks." Jack said smirking at her. Jacey just shook her head.

"So Steve who are you gonna train now?" Clark asked.

"Clark don't you think it's kind of rude to ask that. Right at this time?" Martha said.

"Oh Mrs. Kent it's fine. I've accepted that I won't be skating." Jacey said.

"Wow Jacey I don't think I could be as strong as you are at a time like this." Lex said.

"Well Jacey is built with a lot of strength. Huh Kiddo." Steve said.

"Yeah.. " Jacey said.

"So Jack when are you gonna start campaigning?" Clark asked.

"Actually I may not run any more." Jack said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Cause I've had Jacey in the limelight ever since I adopted her. It's not fair to her. Besides I rather concentrate on something else." Jack said passing a glance to Steve. Jacey smirked.. "What are you smirking at Jacey?" Lex asked.

"Just that I am glad that Jack has someone to keep him inline. Besides me." Jacey said.

"Well that is good." Martha said.

"But on a serious note. If you're worried about me and the limelight don't. I kind of enjoy being on your arm at these debates and dinners." Jacey said.

"I knew you liked me for my money." Jack said mock hurt.

"Oh come on Jack she could be Natasha." Jon said.

"Oh no one tops Natasha." Jack said. Lex and Clark smirked.

"So Jacey do tell us about some of these events you go to." Lex said.

"I mostly go as an excuse for Jack." Jacey said smirking at Jack.

"Hey I give you the option to leave." Jack said.

"Jacey tell us about when you hunt." Martha said.

'Wait you hunt?" Lex asked.

"I sure did. My mom's boyfriend took us hunting. And I normally rode with his son who at the time was 16." Jacey said.

"So tell us about the woods people?" Steve said smirking at her.

"Oh like the time we took you down there and you bout peed your pants cause a dog ran in front of you?" Jacey asked smirking back at him.

"No not that time. But the time that Miles helped you kill your first dear." Steve said.

"Wait you killed a deer?" Jon asked.

"I did. I was 8 years old. A month before my mom died. Miles . My mom's boyfriends son took me to this place in the woods. He set me up in a tree stand and basically just told me to sit still. What 8 year old can sit still. Any ways he was right behind me. And about 11 am a nice big deer came along." Jacey said.

"How big?" Jonathan asked.

"8 points with a 17 inch spread." Jacey said.

Jonathan was impressed. "Nice deer." Jon said.

'For Florida yes. Jack when he came and got me drove all the way from Florida to Kansas and I seen bigger on the way here." Jacey said smirking. "Anyways I shot and killed him. Miles couldn't of been prouder. He never bragged about his deers. He bragged about my first." Jacey said.

"Of course. He was proud." Jack said.

"Tell us some more Jace." Clark said. Jack and Jonathan sat back and smirked at her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey All, Here is another update on this story. Please keep the feedback coming i love all the replies._**

**NOV- 22****ND**** 1: PM**

**KENT FARM**

Jacey was at the kitchen table working on her laptop. Martha was baking a couple of pies. When Clark Jack and Jonathan came into the kitchen Martha smiled. "Hey. Who all did you see in town?" Martha asked.

"Town folk." Jon said kissing her cheek.

"Pete and Chloe met us at the Talon and we talked with them for while." Clark said getting milk out of the fridge.

"Get a glass." Martha said.

Clark grabbed a glass and poured milk in it and sat at the table next to Jacey. "Whatcha working on?" He asked.

"Senate work." Jacey said.

Clark read over her shoulder. "Impressive work. You wrote that speech?" Clark asked.

"Yes I did. There is a reason I'm 14 and in 11th grade Clark." Jacey said smirking.

Jack Jonathan and Martha came to the table and sat down with Lunch. "Clark go wash up for Lunch." Jon said.

"K Dad." Clark said running upstairs.

"Jace you still working on that speech?" Martha asked.

"Yeah wording ain't right. It don't sound very senatorish." Jacey said.

"Let me read it." Lex said from the kitchen door way.

"Hey Lex." Martha said hugging him.

"Here you go read away. I'm gonna start on this proposal to the cabinet members." Jacey said .

Lex read through the speech and dropped his mouth. "Man I should hire you to write my quarterly proposals. This is excellent." Lex said.

Clark came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey Lex." He said.

"Clark. You should really let Jacey write your term papers." Lex said smirking at Jacey.

"He better not if he knows what's good for him." Jon said.

Jack laughed. "Oh like you got Molly Simmons to write yours Jon?" Jack said.

"Who was Molly Simmons?" Martha asked setting Jacey's plate in front of her.

"No one that matters now." Jon said kissing Martha.

"Cop out." Jack said.

"I wouldn't speak Jack." Jon said.

"Ok ok. I give. Let me read that speech Lex. I will be saying it." Jack said. Lex passed the speech while Jacey was busy working on the proposal an IM box popped up. DADDYLUVR: Miss me?"

Jacey just looked at the name and typed back. "No. Cause I don't know who you are." Jacey said.

DADDYLUVR: You should I gave you life."

Jacey was furiously typing. "Really? Who are you?" Jacey asked. Martha Jonathan Lex Clark and Jack were watching her type quickly.

DADDYLUVR: Come on now I pushed you down the stairs." Jacey closed her eyes quickly slammed her laptop shut.

"Jace?" Jack asked.

"I'm hungry." Jacey said laying her laptop on her bag.

"Let's eat." Martha said. Jack and Clark were watching Jacey carefully.

**4: PM**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH -TORCH OFFICE**

Chloe was typing on her computer when Clark came in. "Hey Clark. How's Jacey?" Chloe asked.

"She's settling in. Her and Mom were baking pies when I left." Clark said.

"I bet Mrs. Kent is loving having her there. The daughter she never had." Chloe said smiling.

"Dad is being protective over her as well. As is Lex." Clark said.

"Lex being protective over a girl that is young enough to be his young sister? Wow that's amazing." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Could you try to find out who a screen name belongs to for me?" Clark asked.

"Sure. What's the name?" Chloe asked.

"DADDYLUVR." Clark said.

Chloe typed in the name. "Why the name Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Jacey was on her laptop earlier when she just all the sudden slammed it shut." Clark said.

"Clark that's not mysterious I get mad at my computer all the time." Chloe said smirking.

"Yeah. But the way she was furiously typing before hand had me Uncle Jack Lex Mom and Dad worried." Clark said.

The computer dinged. "Here we go. The account comes back to a Donald Spears." Chloe said typing in another server.

"Says here he has some warrants. Child abuse. Aggravated assault. Stuff like that. Wonder what he wants with Jacey." Chloe said.

"I have a feeling I know." Clark said.

**6: PM**

**KENT FARM- BARN**

Jonathan Jack and Clark were working in the barn waiting for Martha to come get em for dinner. "Uncle Jack do you remember what Jacey's biological dad's name was?" Clark asked.

"Donald Spears. Why?" Jack asked throwing his shovel down.

Clark just shook his head and turned back to his work. Jonathan saw. "Clark. Why did you ask?" Jon asked.

"Cause that's who IM'd her earlier." Clark said.

"Clark are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I had Chloe run the name. Said he has warrants out for his arrest. Child abuse and aggravated Assault." Clark said.

"I wanna talk to Jacey see if he did IM her." Jack said heading to the house.

**KENT FARM- KITCHEN**

Martha and Lex were setting stuff on the table and Jacey was at the table typing on her term paper. Jack Jon and Clark came in both looked at Jacey. "Hey guys you psychic or something I was just fixing to send Lex to get you guys." Martha said.

"We kinda need to talk with Jacey first. You 2 can come tho." Jack said going and sitting next Jacey.

"Oh hey didn't hear you come in." Jacey said closing her lap top.

"Apparently. How was your class?" Jack asked.

"Ok. Ready for this mid term to be over. One more class and it's tonight at 10." Jacey said.

"I bet. I hate Mid terms." Clark said.

"Jace listen Clark looked at the IM that you were talking in Earlier and we know who it was." Jon said.

"Oh." Jacey said.

"Jacey I'm sorry I was just worried about you." Clark said.

"It's ok Clark. I didn't think he could contact me. Guess I was wrong." Jacey said.

"We'll fix this." Lex said touching her shoulder.

"I know. Just a wait and see game til then." Jacey said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author notes. Well here you go another chapter. Please read and review. I know it's going a little Mary Sue but oh well._**

**NOV 23****rd**** [ Wednesday 12 NOON**

**KENT FARM - DINING ROOM**

Jacey was set up doing her work on her lap top when the guys came in including Steve. They all sat around the table and watched her. She shut her laptop and looked back at them. "What sup?" Jacey asked.

"Jack just told me that you received an Instant Message from Donald." Steve said.

"I did. But I haven't had any more since yesterday." Jacey said.

"Jace what did he want?" Steve asked.

"He just told me who he was. Which was pretty funny now that I think of it." Jacey said smirking.

"How is it funny?" Lex asked.

"He Instant Messaged me told me that I should know who he was. And reminded me of a few things." Jacey said.

"Jace how is that funny?" Steve asked.

"Steve if I don't laugh about it I'll be sobbing. Cause I'm just that close to it. So indulge me. Laughing hurts less than crying." Jacey said. The men smirked at her.

"Ok I'm sorry. But you do know all of us is here to help in any way." Steve said.

"I know. But there's not much you can do for nightmares. Or the inevitable unless you have a cure for paralysis." Jacey said shrugging.

"Give me and my labs a few months and we'll get back to you." Lex said.

Jacey smirked. "I'll hold you to that." She said..

Martha and Chloe came in bout that time. "Hey guys." Martha called.

"We just came back from a big blow out sale at the super market." Chloe said.

"Get anything good?" Clark asked.

"Stuff for Thanksgiving." Martha said.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing just talking." Lex said.

"Why don't I believe that." Chloe asked.

"Cause it ain't exactly true." Clark said smirking. Jacey who was back on her laptop just smirked. She didn't smirk for long tho. An Instant message came on and it was DADDYLUVR: Miss me last night?"

Jacey rolled her eyes "Stupid idiot" She muttered. Jack and the rest of the bunch looked at her.

"What did you say Jace?" Steve asked.

"Umm he just IM'd me." Jacey said.

"I'm calling the Sheriff." Jon said going to the phone..

"What do you want?" Jacey asked in IM.

DADDYLUVR: I want to see you."

Jacey closed her eyes and turned her head to Jack who got to the chair next to her. 'What does he want?" He asked.

"He wants to see me." Jacey said.

"Oh hell no." Steve erupted.

"Steve." Jack warned.

"Ed said that he'll be here in a few." Jon said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The sheriff was sitting at the table looking at the laptop. "Senator Jenning I'd think if Jacey met with him maybe she'll get something out of him." Ed said.

"Jace what do you think?" Clark asked.

"Let me do it. I want him behind bars." Jacey said.

'Alright just tell him to meet you at the Talon and that you just wanna talk." Ed said.

"K." Jacey said.

**3: PM**

**TALON**

Jack Steve Lex Clark Martha and Jon were the back of the Talon all waiting and watching Jacey who was sitting at one of the tables. "Donald is coming in the door now." Steve said.

"Hi Jacey." Donald said.

"Hi." Jacey said.

"How are you doing?" Donald asked making nice.

"Fine. Considering I've been shot. " Jacey said sarcastically.

"Hey least I didn't kill you like..." Donald stopped what he was saying when he realized he went to far.

"Like what. What am I supposed to do thank you for shooting me while I was in a triple toe loop?" Jacey asked.

"Hey watch it missy or I'll shoot you like I shot your mom." Donald said. Jack along with everyone gasped in the backroom.

"Tell your friends to come out of the backroom." Donald said grabbing his gun and standing.

"Damn we been made." Jack said coming out to save Jacey from torture.

"Listen Donald you don't wanna do this." Jack said.

"Oh you betcha I wanna do this." Donald said yanking Jacey right out of her wheel chair. Martha gasped at the look of sheer agony on her face.

"Donald you piece of crap she can't stand." Steve said angry.

"She's playing you all. She has her momma in her." Donald said letting Jacey go and watching her fall to the ground.

"JACEY!!!" Clark yelled.

"She's fine. See" Donald said pointing to her moving just a little.

"What did you mean how you shot my mom." Jacey said

"Oh no one told you? She was murdered. The accident was just icing on the cake." Donald said. Jacey was stunned Lex seen her turn 5 shades of white when she realized the reality. "Mr Spears you're under arrest for the murder of Rhoda Spears." Ed said coming in the door holding his gun. Everything went haywire then Donald pointed his gun at Jacey who was still laying on the floor. Ed shot him in the back and Donald fell onto Jacey. Once everyone had their wits about them Steve and Jack were next to Jacey in a heart beat.

"Let's get him off of her." Jack said. Clark moved Donald's body for them. Jacey was still in shock.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone was sitting around a table drinking coffee while crime scene was cleaning up the mess. "Jace you ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I just need some air. I'm gonna go outside." Jacey said leaving the table.

5 minutes after she was outside Mike came in and looked at the body. "What happened?" He asked.

"Donald set up a meeting with Jacey and while they were talking he held her at gun point." Jack said sighing.

"Damn. She ok? Where is she?" Mike shot off questions.

"She seems fine. She went outside I'm surprised you didn't see her." Steve said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Mike said leaving the Talon.

3 minutes later her an back to the door. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE SHE'S PASSED OUT." Mike said

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE WE GO AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPTER. LOOK FOR MORE IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS._

**METROPOLIS MEDICAL CENTER**

Jack Martha Jon Clark Steve and Mike were all sitting in the too familiar waiting room. The doctor who had initially worked on Jacey. Dr. Simpson had heard she was in again and took her case personally. So when Jack seen him coming back after an hour with her he got worried. "How is she?" Steve asked right off.

"She popped some stitches on her stomach. And her back took a beating. What exactly happened?" Dr. Simpson asked.

"Her biological father picked her up by her arm out of the wheelchair. Then he dropped her to the ground." Clark said.

"Ok. I gave her some medication to ease the pain. So the nurse is bringing her out..." Dr. Simpson looked at the door and seen the girl come being wheeled out.

"Now. Nurse Tyner is quick." Dr. Simpson said.

"If Mr. Jennings will come with me and sign some papers. Your girl here can go home." Betty said.

"Dr. Simpson thank you." Jacey said softly.

"Call me Tom. And if you need anything here's my card call me. Or call here at the hospital. I always like hearing from my patients." Dr. Simpson said.

"K." Jacey said taking the paper.

"You all have a happy Thanksgiving." Tom Simpson said leaving the bunch.

"Well me Jon and Clark will go on out to the farm and get dinner ready. You all come on when the paperwork is done." Martha said touching Jacey's shoulder. With that they left.

**KENT FARM**

Lex Chloe Pete Lana and Lois were waiting at the Farm. Chloe and Lana had made a pie. When Clark and the elder Kents came in the door they were surprised. "It smells so good in here." Martha said.

"Me and Chloe thought you guys would be late getting home. So we made some pie and casseroles." Lana said.

"That's thoughtful of you guys. Thank you." Jon said.

"How's Jacey?" Pete asked from the table.

"She's ok. She popped a few stitches but the doctors said she should be somewhat normal." Clark said getting him some juice.

"Are they keeping her over night?" Chloe asked.

"Look for yourself." Martha said nodding at the back door where Jack was wheeling a pale Jacey into the farm House..

"Jacey!!" Chloe exclaimed bouncing over to hug her.

She was stopped by Clark. "Stitches Clo." Clark warned her.

"Oh right. Ignore me I just get excited." Chloe said.

"How do you feel Jacey?" Lex asked.

"Sore." Jacey said.

"Understandable. Um why don't we go and let Jacey get settled." Lex said to the guests meaning Clark's friends. Each of them walked out and Clark walked out behind them.

"Thank you guys for coming over. Jacey I know she liked it. She's just..." Clark stopped and sighed.

"Got a lot on her mind." Lex said.

"Clark man we understand. The girl has been through a lot." Pete said.

"Thanks." Clark said...

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Everyone was asleep. That was shattered when a scream echoed in the house. Jack Martha Jon and Clark all came out into the hall looking at each other. "What was that.?" Clark asked.

"I have a feeling reality came crashing down on Jacey. And her inner mind is playing it out." Martha said.

"Let's go check on her." Jon said heading down the stairs.

What they found shocked them. Jacey was bracing herself on the couch sitting up and trying to stand. "Jacey!!" Clark got to her just before she could fall and hurt herself worse.

"Let me go please let me go." Jacey whimpered.

"It's me Clark. It's ok." Clark said laying her down on the couch.

Jacey came to and tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Dear God they killed her." Jacey said. Clark moved and let Jack get on the couch and hold her.

"It's ok." Jack said kissing her head.

"They killed her daddy." Jacey sobbed.

"I know Sweetie. I know." Jack said.

"I think it's time we all went back to bed." Jon said.

"I'm taking her to the guest bedroom with me. I don't wanna leave her alone." Jack said.

"Of course." Martha said. Jack stood up and Clark bent down and picked up Jacey who clung to him. When they got to the guest bedroom Clark laid Jacey down on the bed and stepped back. Martha placed a pillow between Jacey's legs to help ward off Muscle Cramps.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Jon said patting Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything." Jack said.

"Always. Take care of our girl." Jon said leading his family out of the room.

Jack crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jacey and kissed her head. "You may feel that you weren't wanted. But I wanted you the first time we met. I couldn't for some reason turn my back on you." Jack said.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Thursday NOV 24****TH**** 8 AM**

**KENT FARM**

Jonathan and Jack was coming into the kitchen from doing Morning chores. "Is Jacey up?" Jack asked**. **

"I haven't heard anything out of her." Clark said pouring himself some juice.

Martha came down the stairs. "Morning guys." She said kissing Jonathan.

Jack's phone went off and in the event of answering it he ended the call. "Damn. I can never seem to work the thing." Jack said just giving up.

"Son you ready for your game tonight?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. You guys still gonna bring Jacey?" Clark asked.

"Son Jacey may not wanna go out tonight. Maybe not for a while." Jon said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Martha said. Jack and Martha went up the stairs to find Jacey still on her side sound asleep.

"I'm gonna wake her up. She'll need to get bathed here soon." Martha said.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs with Jonathan and Clark." Jack said leaving.

Martha entered the room and smiled at the girl sleeping. She was startled as Jacey sat straight up breathing hard. "Jacey? Sweetie you ok?" Martha asked gently touching her.

"Yeah bad dream." Jacey said rubbing her eyes.

Jack came in sighing. "Martha these 2 men of yours tell me you know how to work a cell phone?" Jack said.

"Give me the phone Daddy. I take it someone called?" Jacey asked.

"Yeah. Can you please retrieve it?" Jack said handing her the cell phone.

Jacey retrieved the call. "It was Governor Welk." Jacey said dialing the number back.

"Yes is GovernorWelk in?" Jacey asked.

"Jacey Jennings. He called Senator Jack Jennings." Jacey said.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Jacey asked.

"Jacey!!!!!! Did Jack finally break down and make you figure out his phone?" Tom Welk asked.

"Yes. Hold on he's standing right here." Jacey said.

"Wait Jacey. I have a question. How are you doing. I heard that your... The person responsible was killed. Are you ok?" Tom asked.

Jacey sighed. "I don't know. I may be someday. Just not yet." Jacey said.

"Well please remember me and Helen are always here. As I know Jack and the Kent family is too." Tom said.

"Yes sir. Wanna speak to the Senator himself now?" Jacey asked.

"Yes please." Tom said smiling.

Jacey handed the phone to Jack who took it smirking. "Governor sorry for missing your call." Jack said and laughed a minute later. "That she is. I've got the proposal in my briefcase let me run get it." Jack said walking out of the room.

Jon smirked. "Does he even know how to use a phone?" He asked laughing.

"He does but he normally has me or Taylor call the people." Jacey said.

Jack came back in still talking. "Ok thanks Tom I think Jacey can tell you what my schedule is gonna be like more accurately than I can." Jack said handing Jacey her laptop.

"See ya whenever. Thank you." Jack said handing the phone to Jacey.

"Remember nothing on Christmas week. And anything up against any of your doctors appointments. I don't wanna have to rush off from them." Jack said covering the phone.

"Ok. Got it." Jacey said taking the phone.

"Hey Jacey I heard his statement." Tom said laughing.

"Well then if you want I have his calendar in front of me. Give me a date it might change due to doctor's appointments but I'll try working around his stuff." Jacey said.

"Well I know he don't wanna miss any of your doctors appointments. Those are crucial. I brought to his attention that me and Helen are hosting a party the Saturday after Thanksgiving and that I would hope he would be attending." Tom said.

"Well I will put it on his calendar now. And nag him about it. I'm sure him and Taylor both will be in attendance." Jacey said.

"Well that's all well and good but I was hoping you would be joining him. It's always a pleasure to see you at those functions." Tom said.

"Well I may just come then. Ok." Jacey said getting down to business. Jon grabbed Jack's shoulder and squeezed it. Clark smirked at his friend.

**LUTHOR MANSION**

**2: PM**

"Are you sure Lex won't mind us being here?" Jacey asked as Clark wheeled her into Lex's mansion. Earlier in the day Lex had called Clark and told him to come and bring Jacey to the mansion.

"Yes Lex invited us." Clark said.

Just then Lex came into the foyer. "Glad you guys could make it. Reason I asked Clark to bring you Jacey is I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." Lex said placing his hand on Clark's arm.

"Fine with me. Lead the way or push me there." Jacey said.

Lex and Clark laughed and Lex rolled Jacey into his sanctum in this huge house. "Miles I would like you to meet Jacey Jennings." Lex said.

The man who turned stunned Jacey to the core. "M Miles?" Jacey asked.

"Yes it's me." Miles said smirking.

"Wait I don't understand you 2 know each other?" Clark asked a little leery of the guy standing in front of him.

"Miles is for all intended purposes my stepbrother. Rhoda and his dad Ricky were dating when she died." Jacey said.

"Mr. Luthor and me were discussing his father's involvement in your recovery." Miles said.

"Mom and dad as well as Uncle Jack will be here in a while. I know my parents will love to meet you." Clark said.

"And I would love to meet Jack. Wait where is Steve?" Miles asked.

"Well Steve is getting a nice job offer as we speak. Or he'll think so." Jacey said causing the 3 men to laugh.

"Well let's get down to business." Lex said.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes; Hi who all reads this. Here is another update. Hope all likes it. Please remember i LOOOOOOVEEE Feedback. **

**3:PM**

Lex, Miles Clark and Jacey were all talking when Jack, Steve, Martha and Jon all came in. "Oh we didn't know you had company." Martha said.

"No please stay. Miles Newsson meet Jonathan and Martha Kent." Lex said.

"Nice to meet you." Jon said shaking his hand.

"Are you in business with Lex?" Martha asked.

"Yes I came to ask his assistant in saving my sister." Miles said.

"Oh are you gonna help him Lex?" Martha asked.

"I already am. Miles has a connection to all of us. Sorta." Lex said.

"How?" Jon asked.

Steve walked over and shook Miles's hand. "Boy you sure are tall. Whatcha doing with yourself now adays?" Steve asked.

"Wait Steve you know him?" Jack asked.

"You must be Jack." Miles said.

"Yes. Umm Steve who is this guy?" Jack asked.

"Miles is Ricky's son. For all intented purposes he's my step brother." Jacey said looking up.

"Your step brother? I thought you only had a step sister that you didn't claim cause she was Donny's step daughter?" Martha asked.

"I can explain. When Rhoda died my dad was a day away from asking her to marry him." Miles said.

"Wow. So what do you do Miles?" Jon asked.

"I'm a nurse actually." Miles said.

Jacey smirked at him. "You were just starting college when I left." Jacey said.

"I graduated 2 years ago." Miles said.

"Miles were you there when some of the beatings occurred?" Clark asked.

Miles sighed. "I wasn't a witness to them but I seen the end results most times." Miles said.

"I had Tobey find out that Donny's body is gonna be released to his wife and stepdaughter." Lex said.

"Wait Donny's dead?" Miles asked.

"Yeah sheriff shot and killed him Yesterday. He held someone at gun point." Steve said.

"Who?" Miles asked.

"Me. He wanted to meet with me. So I met with him at a local hang out. He knew that the cops were involved.. He did what he normally does made threats." Jacey said.

"Jacey please tell me he didn't. You know touch you did he?" Miles asked.

"Oh gawd no. I don't think he's not that stupid. Although he did pull me right out of my wheelchair." Jacey said.

"Dear Lord. What's the damage?" Miles asked.

"My lung was nicked and the bullet lodged in my spinal cord. I probably won't ever walk again." Jacey said.

"Noooo. That ain't gonna happen." Steve said.

"Well we'll see how well I progress." Jacey said.

"Were you around when the stairs incident happened?" Lex asked.

"No. I was in school that day. Came home and found out from Rhoda's parents that Jacey was in the hospital with injuries. Due to a fall. I had my suspicions about it being a fall." Miles said.

"So why didn't you go to the police?" Clark asked.

"I didn't have evidence. My dad had a deer head mounted with a camera in it and when I went to get the tape the camera was empty. I never got an explanation. Until about a year later." Miles said.

Jacey shook her head. "I shouldn't of sent the letter." Jacey said.

"Jacey sent you a letter?" Steve asked looking at Jacey.

Miles pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket. "I carry it everywhere. I can't read this without about crying." Miles said.

Martha took the note. "Let me read it." Martha said taking the letter from Miles.

"_Dear Miles,_

_First off let me start by saying I'm sorry for all the times you've seen me battered. That's no way for a potential step brother to see his potential step sister. If you're looking for the tape of the "stair case incident". You won't find it cause I don't have a clue what he'll do if he knows anyone goes to the police. Please remember that he has done other things to me. That I won't mention in this letter. As for why you're getting this letter from a DC address is cause someone came and took me away from the dramatics of our world. I met him at school. He's a Kansas state senator. Name is Jack Jennings. We met at a school on a campaign rally of his and I guess he felt sorry for the girl with bruised eye. Any ways we talked online and the night that I "fell" down the stairs he came and met me at the hospital. I guess you know the story that I'm in witness protection. Well I'm sort of am. Who would possibly wanna harm a Senator's daughter. I'm still the same old Jacey. Just am living with a different family. Truthfully the only family is Jack. He's a great guy. And I hope one day you'll get to meet him. You and Ricky._

_It's time for me to end this letter. Please don't worry about me too much. _

_All my love_

_Jacey_

_Ps. If you want to write me write to Senator Jack Jennings. At this address."_

Martha folded the letter and handed it to Miles. "Pretty explanatory to me." Lex said.

"She left no clue where she was except that address." Miles said smirking at Jacey.

"Yeah well you never were a good detective." Jacey said.

"What did Donny do to you Jacey?" Steve finally asked.

Jacey swallowed hard and Miles reached over and grabbed hold of her hand and smiled at her. "You can do it. Just tell em." Miles said squeezed her hand.

"He r raped me when I was way too young to know what it was." Jacey said sobbing openly. Everyone felt like they had been sucker punch.

"Uhh Miles can stay here if he so chooses." Lex said.

Jacey was still quietly crying when Jack got up and went and hugged her. "I I'm sorry." Jacey said through tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's ok." Jack said holding her to him and just rocking. He looked around and found Martha had tears running down her face. Steve., Lex Clark and Jon all looked like they could murder someone. And Miles just nodded to him and rubbed his hand down Jacey's back.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOV 25****TH**** [Friday] 1: PM**

**KENT FARM**

Clark was getting his gear together when a knock came to the kitchen door. "Hey man ready to go beat some Warrior butts?" Pete Ross asked.

"Yeah. I just need to let Mom and Dad know we're heading out." Clark said heading out the door. They walked into the barn to find Martha and Jonathan laughing at Jack's joke.

"Hey boys." Martha said seeing them come in.

"Hey. Where's Jacey at?" Clark asked.

"Steve and Miles took her to the rink. She wanted to talk with her friend that skates with her." Jack said.

"Oh. Well me and Pete are heading to the school for practice." Clark said.

"Ok son. We'll see ya after the game. Have a good practice." Jon said.

"Bye sweetheart." Martha said.

Once they were out of the barn Jack cleaned his hands off. "Think he'll tell his friends of what happened to Jacey?" Jack asked.

"No. I think he'll protect her privacy and let Jacey tell em when she wants to." Jon said clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Jonathan's right. Clark thinks of Jacey as a sister now. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her." Martha said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Cause it seems I'll need a lot of help. I have a feeling if I don't pull out of this race Lionel Luthor is liable to pull anything to win." Jack said.

"You're right. But I have a feel Lex will stop him or help Clark protect Jacey." Jon said.

"K. I'm gonna call Steve and see how she's doing.." Jack said.

"When are you gonna come to your senses and date that guy?" Jon asked.

"You knew?" Jack asked.

"That you're gay? Yes. That you were in love with that Steve guy? Well that took me a few times with him to see it in you." Jonathan said smirking.

"We've been together for about a month. Jacey will be pleased to know cause she's wanted us together." Jack said.

"Well why not tell her." Martha asked.

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. Neither of us has told her." Jack said heading out of the barn.

**2: PM**

**SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL**

Clark and Pete were getting a drink of water from the cooler when Lana and Chloe came over and sat down on the benches. "So is Jacey with her brother at the ice rink?" Lana asked.

"Yeah**. **She was glad to see him." Clark said.

"She and him must've shared some memories." Chloe said.

"They did. Some not so good tho." Clark said throwing his cup away as Jason Teague came over.

"Hey guys. Pete Clark need you back out on the field." He said winking at Lana.

"Ok. See ya girls later." Clark said heading back onto the field.

"What are you thinking Chloe?" Lana asked

"I'm thinking I'm gonna do some more digging into Jacey's past maybe there's something we need to know." Chloe said.

"Or maybe we need to let Jacey or Clark tell us when the times right. Come on let's go to the bleachers." Lana said walking off.

**6: PM**

Jacey was wheeled onto the field by Steve toward where Jack Jonathan Martha Lex Chloe and Lana were all sitting. "Jacey!!!!!" Chloe said hugging her.

"Chloe let the girl breath." Clark said coming to them.

"Sorry. Hey Clark told us you got to see your brother. Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"Over there talking to Lois she had to talk with him." Jacey said casting eyes back to Miles who was trying to get away from Lois.

"Excuse me." Clark said walking over to Lois. "Let's let Miles go spend time with Jacey." Clark said directing Lois over to the refreshment stand.

"Gee thanks Smallville I was just gonna get his number." Lois said mad.

"Please Lois he was just indulging you." Clark said going back to his family and friends.

"Sorry about my cousin." Chloe said.

"Quite alright. She seems intriguing." Miles said smirking.

"Before pain medication decides to play tricks with my mind let me introduce everyone. Miles Newsson this isChloe Sullivan, Lana Lang, and Pete Ross. The girl who was 'intriguing' was Lois Lane Chloe's cousin." Jacey said.

"Nice to meet you all." Miles said squatting beside Jacey's wheel chair.

"ROSS KENT GET BACK ON FIELD FOR KICK OFF POSITIONS!!!!!!" Coach Teague said.

"Gotta go." Clark said running off.

"So Miles what is Ricky up to now?" Steve asked.

"Still a mechanic and hunting." Miles said.

"And Rhonda's parents?" Steve asked.

"Betty is fine. Kenny had to have 2 bypass surgeries in the past 4 years." Miles said.

Jacey closed her eyes. "Did he make it?" She asked.

"He did. Said if you could make it through beatings. He could make it through a little surgery." Miles said.

"Maybe after the holidays you could come get Jacey and take her to Florida." Martha said.

"That would be a great vacation." Steve said.

"Jace you remember the song we always sang together?" Miles asked.

"Somewhat." Jacey said.

"You sing?" Lana asked.

"She sure did. Sang in the choir and did solos." Miles said.

"I've only seen you lip sing Beauty and the beast." Jack said.

"Someone sing the male part with music and I'll sing." Jacey said.

"Ok I'll get my guitar out and someone will sing male vocals of Beauty and the beast. We'll all go back to the farm." Jon said.

"Sounds cool to me. A little jam session." Lana said.

"The games starting." Martha said seeing the players filing out on the field. They all cheered for Clark and Pete. Once the game was started all were their feet cheering the teams on. Jacey watched with fascination.

**KENT FARM**

**AFTER GAME **

Everyone was sitting around the Kent's living room drinking lemonade. Jacey was listening to everyone talk with Jon finally pulled out his guitar. "So who's singing Male Vocal? Jon asked.

"Singing what?" Clark asked confused.

"I'll do it. I know the song. I've heard it enough to know it." Steve said.

"K. Miles ready?" Jon asked.

"Ready." Miles said and with that they both started playing the intro to Beauty and the beast. Jacey sang her part as did Steve and both harmonized well. When they were done everyone was in awe of Jacey's voice.

"Told ya she was good." Miles said.

"Good don't even cover it ." Jack said.

"You should sing Amazing grace." Miles said.

"No I sang enough for one day." Jacey said.

"Oh come on. I love Amazing Grace." Martha said.

"Fine. I'll sing it. But whoever knows it has to chime in. I hate singing by myself." Jacey said.

"Yet you get out on the ice and perform all by yourself at times." Miles said.

"Totally different. When I'm on the ice or was on the ice I could get my brain so wrapped into my routine I'd forget about the outside world. I remember the first competition I was in. So nervous Steve made me do a rendition of swan lake only on Ice." Jacey said laughing.

"Swan Lake? Steve you gotta make her dance the hardest dance?" Miles asked.

"She did wonderful. Got herself a championship in women's that night. And then the next night me and her did Pairs. What did we do that night I can't remember." Steve said.

"Love Lift us up." Jacey said.

"Yep I through your butt up in the air and we landed 2nd place." Steve said.

"So when do you come back to yourself on the ice?" Chloe asked.

"When the cheering starts. And then I'm myself when the scores come. It's exhilarating . The thrill of the ice under your feet. The skates gliding....." Jacey trailed off.

"So Miles when do you head back to Florida?" Steve asked.

"I was actually thinking of staying through to Thanksgiving. If you all will have me." He said.

"Please stay. The more the merrier." Martha said.

"The more stories about Jacey's childhood the better." Jack said smirking at Jacey who shook her head..

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**KENT'S DINING ROOM**

Clark and his parents were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate. "Did anyone notice the pained look on Jacey's face when she was talking about skating." Martha said.

"Is there any way to get her on the Ice in the wheel chair?" Clark asked.

"I'm sure Steve Jack and Mike have talking about it." Jon said.

"Yeah. We'll I'm heading to bed." Clark said.

"Night Son." Jon said.

"Night Dear." Martha said kissing his cheek.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**NOV 26****TH**** SATURDAY 11 AM**

**KENT FARM**

Jacey was laying on the couch when Martha came down the stairs. "Jacey you ok?" Martha asked.

"Yes ma'am. My stitches are just itching." Jacey said.

"Ok." Martha said. Jonathan came in from fixing the tractor and kissed Martha on the cheek.

"Hey. Lunch is almost ready. Why don't you go and spend time with Jacey. She's in the living room." Martha said.

"Alright." Jonathan said heading into the living room.

"Hey Kiddo." Jonathan said.

"Hey." Jacey said looking up from her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Jonathan asked.

"A crime novel. Women's murder club." Jacey said.

"Ohh. Ain't that on tv?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Angie Harmon as the Lindsey Boxer character is a good call." Jacey said.

"Wait so if you like crime novels then you like crime drama?" Jonathan asked.

"I do. Jack watches CSI with me. And sometimes NCIS." Jacey said.

"Hey Honey you don't have to watch the CSI's with me no more. I got someone who's willing to watch em with me now." Jonathan said.

"Who is willing to watch those dumb shows with you dad?" Clark asked coming down the stairs.

"Jacey she says she loves those kinds of shows." Jonathan said.

"Jacey don't let my dad bore you with his favorite shows." Clark said.

"No bore. My favorite show is NCIS. I watch every time it's on. Even make Jack watch it sometimes. He likes Abby." Jacey said sitting up on her elbows.

"So Mom is there any Fried chicken left?" Clark asked.

**7: PM**

Jacey was sitting up on the couch doing some spread sheets for Jack when she got an invitation to a buddy chat. She clicked on it and it took her to a room.

Hypergirl: Hey Jacey.

Senatorsgirl: Hey. Chloe?

Hypergirl: LOL Yeah Clark dubbed me Hypergirl.

Senatorgirl: At risk of being hit the next time we see each other. It fits.

Hypergirl: I know. So how was your day?

Senatorgirl: Ok. Kinda hard to do anything when you're in a wheelchair.

COFFEEGURL HAS ENTERED THE ROOM.

Coffeegurl: Hey Girls.

Hypergirl: Hey Lana

Senatorgirl: Hi

Coffeegurl: So what are we talking about?

Hypergirl: Nothing much.

FARMBOY1 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

LLUTHOR HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

Farmboy1: Hey guys.

Coffeegurl: Hey Clark. Lex.

Lluthor: Hey.

Hypergirl: Did Mr Kent let you get online tonight Clark?

Farmboy1: Yeah. Said I could stay on til I go to bed. As long as Jacey didn't need it for anything.

Senatorgirl: Seeing as I have my own computer. I likely won't need it.

Lluthor: I think she told you Clark.

Farmboy1: Shut up Lex..

Hypergirl: Now boys no fighting.

PROUDPAPA HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

Lluthor: Ok that ain't my dad.

Proudpapa: No. It's Jack.

Farmboy1: Hey Uncle Jack. Having fun at your friends house?

Proudpapa: Sure am. Is Jacey talking much.

Senatorsgirl: Grr I love when people talk about me as if I wasn't around.

Lluthor: I know how you feel Jacey.

Proudpapa: Sorry. Steve wants to know what channel the skating is on.

Hypergirl: The championship skating?

Proudpapa: Yes ma'am.

Hypergirl: Cool. I wanna watch. Hey Clark see if your folks will let us all come over and watch.

Lluthor: See if you guys can come over here. We can watch it on the 60 inch screen in the den.

Coffeegirl: Where'd Jacey go?

Farmboy1: Good question. Jacey?

Senatorsgirl: Stupid people. Writing words out is a simple concept that I master minded at age 6.

Hypergirl: LOL. Problems?

Senatorsgirl: Alex Dad's advisor didn't write out a word and I had to call him and ask him what he meant.

Poudpapa: You typing up the spread sheets?

Senatorsgirl: As we speak. Why?

Lluthor: Spread sheets? Wow you do a lot.

Proudpapa: She sure does. I am very grateful.

Lluthor: Jacey could you come over to the mansion and watch the skating over here. I could help you with some of the spread sheets.

Farmboy1: Dad said he would drive us. And that we could even stay over if Lex said it was ok.

Hypergirl: I'm in. What about you Lana?

Coffegurl: Same here.

Senatorsgirl: Wish I could. But I can't. I still got a few other things to work on for Jack. But thanks for the invite. In fact I need to go and work on this stuff some more. Nite.

SENATORSGIRL HAS LEFT THE ROM

Farmyboy1: I'll talk with her.

Hypergirl: Clark I know what's the matter. Mr Jack could you give me Jacey's cell number?

Proudpapa: Sure it's in your mail box. If she does go Clark could you have her call me?

Farmboy1: Sure. Uncle Jack you ok with her going with us?

Proudpapa: Clark I trust you with Jacey. I just want her to have a somewhat normal life.

Lluthor: Wish my dad was like you Senator Jennings.

Proudpapa: Well kids I am off. Have a fun night.

PROUDPAPA HAS LEFT THE ROOM

And after that one by one left to go to Lex's

**7:30 PM**

Jacey was working on the spread sheet when her cell rang. She looked at the number and didn't know who it was. But due to all Jack's associates having her number she answered. "This is Jacey." She said.

"Oh so formal. It's Chloe." Chloe said.

"Hey. What'sup?" Jacey asked.

"I know why you don't wanna come. Does it have to do with needing some assistance in the girls room?" Chloe asked.

"Ummm sorta." Jacey said glancing over to where Jonathan was sitting.

"Well rest assured I will personally help you whenever you need to go. Sound good?" Chloe asked.

"If you're sure." Jacey said.

"Positive. Now let Clark and Mr Kent bring you over to Lex's and let's have a good time. You can explain the fine art of skating to Clark." Chloe said.

Jacey smiled. "Deal." She said.

"Good. See ya in a while." Chloe said.

"Bye." Jacey said hanging up.

Clark came down the stairs smirking. "Dad I am going to Lex's now." Clark said.

"Hey Clark mind if I come to?" Jacey asked.

"Love it. What made you change your mind?" Clark asked.

"I had some reassurance." Jacey said.

**8: PM**

**LUTHOR MANSION**

Clark pushed Jacey into Lex's mansion. "Hey guys. Come on in Chloe and Lana are in the den already and have found the skating channel." Lex said taking the over night bag off Clark's shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting us Lex." Clark said.

"It's nothing. I figure Jacey could use some help with the spread sheet. Seeing as she told my campaign advisor what I had been trying to tell him for 3 weeks and got through to him. The least I can do is help her get the city spread sheets situated." Lex said.

"Jacey you told Mike off?" Clark asked.

"Nah I just told him what I thought. If he saw it as me telling him off. Then he really needs to grow some well you know." Jacey said smirking.

"Clark don't scold her . I think Mike needed someone half his age to tell him off. It sure did the trick. And I personally thank you for that Jacey." Lex said bowing at her.

"Hey guys look who's here." Clark said to Chloe and Lana.

"Hey Jacey." Lana said politely.

"Hey Jace. Come on over we got the skating on." Chloe said. Clark transferred Jacey from her wheel chair to the couch and set her wheel chair off to the side.

**8: 15 PM**

Jacey and Lex were sitting on the couch. Jacey was typing away listening to the commentators talk about the skaters. Chloe and Lana were both chattering about various things. Clark was mostly softly talking to Lex. Jacey's attention was caught when she heard that her friend Grace was up. "Hey could we turn it up. This is my co champion." Jacey said. Lex turned the tv up. "Grace Marino is bout as good as her team mate Jacey Jennings." The commentator said. The 4 people watched Jacey. Who sat watching her friend skate her heart out. When Grace landed a spiral that a her and Jacey had been doing Jacey smiled big. When the girl was finished and the scores were shown Jacey smiled when her friend was 2nd place. She went back to her report that she was typing for Jack when an IM popped up.

PROUDDAD: You ok?

SENATORSGIRL Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

PROUDAD: Don't know. Figured you would be a little down cause you weren't out there.

SENATORGIRL: Nah. Tell Steve that whoever is working with her needs to work on spiral toe. He knows what I mean.

PROUDAD: Will do. Have fun at Lex's.

SENATORSGIRL: Love you.

With that she closed out the IM and went back to her report feeling a bit more relaxed.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**9: PM**

**LEX'S STUDY**

Chloe Clark and Lana had gone to change into their sleep clothes. Jacey was still typing up 2 reports for Jack when Lex sat down beside her. "How is the report coming along?" He asked.

'Fine. It'd help with Dad's campaign advisor would learn how to spell and write correctly." Jacey said.

"Let me guess bad penmanship?" Lex asked.

Jacey handed the written report to Lex so he could see. "Damn half his words are spelled wrong." Lex said.

"See what I mean." Jacey said.

"So you basically do most of the work and get no credit what so ever huh?" Lex said.

"Don't need any. I know Jack appreciates it." Jacey said.

Lana and Clark came back in just then. "Are you 2 plotting revenge of Lionel?" Clark asked.

"We were discussing Jacey doing the grunt work and not getting any credit." Lex said standing to get himself some water.

"You have been typing on the computer most of the night. What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Just fixing a couple of reports. And tidying up some speeches Jack is gonna make the next few weeks." Jacey said glancing at a report.

"Who makes his appointments?" Clark asked.

"Either Taylor or Travis makes his schedule up." Jacey said.

"You guys should've seen her the other morning. She was talking to Governor Welk like a pro. Lex you really should hire her." Clark said.

"I just might Clark." Lex said smirking.

Chloe came out of the library smiling. "I could live on Lex's computer. He has programs I wish I had." Chloe said.

"Chloe! You shouldn't snoop." Clark said.

"It's fine Clark. I gave Miss Sullivan permission to snoop." Lex said.

"And it's so cool." Chloe said sitting down on the couch beside Lana.

"What kind of books do you read Jacey?" Lana asked.

"Mostly mystery. Some comedy. And a lot of spiritual." Jacey said.

"That's cool. You oughta have Clark take you up to my library tomorrow and let you look around." Lex said.

"That's so nice of you Lex." Clark said.

"Well I do have some niceness in me." Lex said.

**NOVEMBER 27****TH**

**1: AM**

Clark Lana and Chloe all scattered out through out the den to sleep. Jacey was situated on the couch. Lex had gone up to his room at 11. Jacey got herself sitting up and pulled the wheel chair over to her. She was just about to put herself into the chair when she heard footsteps in the room. She looked up to see Lex standing in the doorway. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Umm no. Just wanted to walk around. But seeing as I can't do that I think rolling will be better." Jacey said.

"Well then let me help you so you don't pop anymore stitches." Lex said quietly.

"Ok." Jacey conceded.

Lex lifted her off the couch and into the wheelchair. "Ok let me get a blanket for your legs. Cause where we're going it'll be a little chilly." Lex said grabbing the blanket from the couch and draping it over Jacey's legs. He pushed her through the back of the house and out into a field that held a gazebo.

"Wow this is pretty." Jacey said astonished.

Lex pulled her wheelchair up into the gazebo and sat down on the bench beside it. "I come out here when stress is getting to me." He said.

"I can understand. I mean blackmailing unsuspecting people can be stressful." Jacey said.

"Ouch. Where did that come from?" Lex asked.

Jacey shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You've done nothing but help us and still are. By going against your father. And I thank you for that. I know stress I've seen Jack go through rings of fire to get votes." Jacey said.

"From what I hear. You've helped. You've did a lot of work on his campaign." Lex said.

"Apparently too much." Jacey said.

"Cause of Donnie I take it." Lex said.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what my mom would say or think of me." Jacey said voice quivering.

"Gawd I sound like a kid." Jacey said wiping her eyes.

"No Jace you sound like a girl who misses her mom. And you know what. I miss my mom all the time." Lex said.

"When did she die?" Jacey asked.

"When I was 12 years old." Lex said.

"Sorry. I bet she was nice." Jacey said.

"She was. Her name was Lillian." Lex said.

"Nice name. So if you and Clark adopt are you guys gonna go with the L tradition?" Jacey asked smirking.

"You know about me and Clark?" Lex asked.

"Yes. Remember Mr Luthor my dad is Gay and at his boyfriend my trainer or should say physical therapist's right now doing Gawd knows what." Jacey said.

Lex laughed. "Ok. To answer your question. I would like a daughter to be named after my mom. But other than that. It's up to Clark." Lex said.

Jacey nodded. "Lex mind me asking why are you taking up with me?" Jacey asked.

Lex sighed. "Cause I guess a small part of me feels responsible for you being in that wheel chair." Lex said.

"Did you make Lionel go screwy on your campaign?" Jacey asked.

"No. But..." Lex was trying to say something else when she cut him off.

"Did you condone it when he hired Donnie to take me out at the rink?" Jacey asked.

"No I did not. I told him what I thought of it. And I had my political advisor take me off the ballet." Lex said.

"So then why would you be responsible?" Jacey asked.

"Cause Lionel is my father." Lex said.

"So Donnie was mine biologically. Lex we all make our own choices. Lionel can't rule your life forever." Jacey said.

Lex smirked and looked out over the sky. "You're right. Do you like pancakes?" Lex asked.

"Sure. As long as they have maple syrup." Jacey said.

"I have a whole box full of the stuff. Come on I ain't gonna sleep tonight. No use trying it's 2:30 in the morning. Let's you and me go make some pancakes and crash out on the couch in my den." Lex said standing up.

"Sounds good." Jacey said.

**8: AM**

Clark woke up on the floor of the entertainment room of the mansion. He looked over to the couch to check on Jacey and found it empty. Panic rose in him realizing his charge was gone. Clark shot up and went through out the house. He stopped when he heard laughter in the kitchen. He walked in to find Jacey and Lex at the island eating cereal laughing. "Morning Clark." Lex said smiling.

"Morning." Clark said going over and kissing Lex.

"Did we wake you?" Jacey asked.

"No living on a farm most of my life seasoned me to wake up at 5 in the morning. I was forcing myself to sleep the last 3 hours." Clark said.

Jacey smirked. "I know I normally am up running." Jacey said..

"When did you get up this morning Jace?" Clark asked.

"We both were still up at 1 this morning. So we went out to the gazebo and talked a while. Then I amazed Jacey with my cooking skills." Lex said getting up to get another bowl for Clark.

"Please tell me you didn't force the poor girl to eat your pancakes." Clark said.

Lex gawked at him. "I'm shocked Clark. You lied to me you said you loved my pancakes." Lex said teasingly.

"I also said I love getting up at 5 am don't mean I tell the truth." Clark said.

"Rest assured Clark I mixed the batter and supervised him cooking them." Jacey said.

"Speaking of cooking. We probably need to get you home so you can help mom prepare tomorrow's feast." Clark said.

"Yeah." Jacey said as Lex's cook came in. She laid the morning paper on the island and Jacey caught site of the one thing she hoped wouldn't be seen. Her biological father and Lionel's face on the front page. "SUSPECT IN JACEY JENNINGS SHOOTING DEAD AT LOCAL DINER."

TBC


End file.
